PC meets Hogwarts
by J'Adore to read
Summary: Massie could not have been more surprised when the dusty old letter was handed to her with the word Hogwarts shining on it. Will Massie back down to the challenge? You'd have to be a LBR to think so.  Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

PC meets Hogwarts

_**Pretty Committee—After Boys R Us(No Boyfriends)- Massie's Birthday is now July 15th  
Harry Potter- After Prisoner of Azkaban(No relationships)**_

Chapter 1

Massie sat on her plush white carpet delicately scrolling on her I-phone reading her friend's tweets on Twitter. She read the same old news over and over again.

**Claire Lyons: **OMG doing my nail's with Layne!

**Dylan Marvil: **Mom pressuring me to lose weight again...

**Kristen Gregory: **Studying

**Alicia Rivera: **Online shopping is the easiest way to go. Hola!

Massie sighed completely undecided about what to tweet. She disgustedly put her phone down and moved towards Bean.

"Bean, what is there to do? I am so bored nothing ever happens around here now that everything is back to normal... ugh" Massie complained to her furry friend. She almost hoped for another fight just to make things interesting again. She padded over to her dresser and opened it to her new wonderful fall wardrobe. Pleased with herself she closed the doors and went downstairs to her pool.

"Ahhh! Massie dear we received a letter for you," Kendra Block, Massie's mother beamed and handed her the letter.

"Ugh whatever," Massie announced as she politely took the letter from her mother not wanting to break one of her 'no grabbing' rules. "Ew! This letter looks like it was printed 1,000 years ago!" Massie exclaimed as she stomped into the sitting room. She thought it was probably just another birthday card from some friend of her parents'. She tore open the letter.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_  
_**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_  
_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_  
_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_  
_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

**Dear Ms, Block,**  
**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**  
**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**  
**Deputy Headmistress**

"MOM! AM I ON PUNK'D OR SOME CRAP? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Massie screamed as loud as she could, completely ignoring her mother's rules of 'no swearing.'

"LANGUAGE! YOUNG LADY!" Her mom retorted as she angrily stomped into the room, "Now what on earth could have upset you so much?" Kendra glowered at Massie.

"THIS!" Massie uttered as she thrust the letter towards her mother. Kendra read it over slowly, looking more upset at each line.

"William..." Her mom called using the intercom speaker that she kept with her at all times.

"Yes dear?" William Block asked as he entered the room. The moment he saw the letter in her hand his face fell lower than Massie had ever seen, "So she got the letter?" Kendra nodded as her eyes tear up.

"What is going on?" Massie asked showing signs of complete nervousness. She quickly grabbed her newest Glossip Girl, Pumpkin Juice.

"Well dear, um, I don't know exactly how to say this," William Block started, "Alright well you know my mother, your grandmother, the one we never mention? She is never mentioned because she was well, a witch." At this, Massie started laughing hysterically. When she noticed that her parents weren't laughing she quickly quieted.

"Wait you can NAWT possibly be serious?" Massie asked looking back and forth from her parents, "Ehmagawd..."

"Well as I was saying," her father continued, "She went to Hogwarts... the place that you just got your letter from which is in fact a very prestigious magic school. Well she graduated and all, and then afterwards she married a muggle, a non-magical person. They had me and it was soon discovered that I also was a muggle. We had thought that it stopped in our family but... apparently not..." William finished. Massie sat back in her chair and thought about this. She was a witch. She could do special things. She was also apparently accepted into this great school. Massie was ready for anything, even magic, and she was prepared to win over this school also. Massie took in a deep breath and prepared to ask the most important question she had at that moment.

"Does Glossip Girl ship there?"

**yay! pretty please review... I need to know how I am doing (:**


	2. Chapter 2 Webcamming

**Chapter 2**

"It seems so great! The only bad part, Kuh-laire, is that apparently Glossip Girl does nawt ship there! My parents said that they would send it from our house by owl every like month or whatever. Gawd, what is 'owl' anyways? But other than that it's still good right?" Massie smiled while showing off her perfect smile into her webcam as she web-chatted with Claire.

"Of course that's good Massie," Claire responded with a fake smile while looking around her room sadly. She was going to miss everything about her best friend. She would miss the Friday night sleepovers, the gossip; she would even miss the outfit ratings even though the Pretty Committee always bagged on her Keds.

"I can nawt wait for Hogwarts... even though the name is a total turn-awff!" Massie proudly exclaimed. I already sent my acceptance. Tomorrow I am going shopping for everything. Ugh the clothing is so blasé but anyways Hogwarts here I come!" Suddenly Claire noticed a knocking at her door.

"Honey?" Jay and Judi Lyons called as they opened the door to her room.

"Oh, be right back Massie," Claire said as she paused the camera. She made sure it was a cute picture of her so that Massie wouldn't send around an embarrassing pause frame.

"Yeah Mom, Dad?" Claire said sitting back in her desk chair.

"This came for you..." Jay said, presenting his daughter with the same type of letter that Massie had received just an hour before. Jay had the proudest smile ever on his face. Claire read over the letter getting incredibly happy with each line.

"EHMAGAWD!" Claire cheered, "Ahhh! I can not believe it! Ahhh!" Claire cheered while jumping up and down and holding the letter to her chest. Jay chuckled at his ecstatic daughter. "Nawt that I'm nawt grateful but like, how is this possible? That both Massie and I are witches?"

"Well dear," Jay calmly explained, "You know how William and I are best friends? Well we met when our parents, who are both witches, decided to meet up and reminisce about Hogwarts. I also was not magical but apparently both you and Massie are. That would probably explain how your bangs do grow a bit faster than normal."

"EHMAGAWD!" Claire exclaimed and quickly web told Massie that she was accepted as well.

"Ehmagawd for real?" Massie asked Claire amazedly.

"Yes yes yes!" Claire giggled happily.

"I'll be right over there!" Massie exclaimed as her screen went black. _Wow... _Claire thought to herself. _I... Claire Lyons... am a witch. I am a supernatural being. I am magic. _Massie burst into her room.

"That was fast!" Claire laughed.

"Ahh! We have to go school shopping!" Massie replied. Even though shopping was once again brought up it still did not leave a damper on her mood.

"Alright... let's review the list..." Claire said opening her envelope and pulling out the supply list.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**  
**of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**  
**UNIFORM**  
**First-year students will require:**  
**sets of plain work robes (black)**  
**plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**  
**pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**  
**winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**  
**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**  
**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**  
**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**  
**by Miranda Goshawk**  
**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**  
**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**  
**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**  
**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**  
**by Phyllida Spore**  
**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**  
**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**  
**by Newt Scamander**  
**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**  
**by Quentin Trimble**  
**OTHER EQUIPMENT**  
**1 wand**  
**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**  
**1 set glass or crystal phials**  
**1 telescope**  
**1 set brass scales**  
**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Massie immediately darted her eyes directly to the section that said there would be uniforms.

"UNIFORMS!" Claire immediately covered her ears in preparation for the scream that was to follow.

"Massie! We could still accessorize and change them! We've been through enough to at least do that!" Claire said, in desperate hopes to calm the exasperated Massie.

Massie nodded, while still gasping,"You're, you're right. We can. We now, however have to go over an even more pressing matter. What is going to happen to the pretty committee?"

**Cliffhanger! So what do you guys think! I need more reviews people... think about it like this...**

**the more reviews...the more chapters+the quality of their content! ahhhh!**


	3. Chapter 3 Americans?

Chapter 3

(AT WEASLY RESIDENCE)

"Americans," Ronald Weasly stated in the presence of his two friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Yes...? Ronald you have got to learn how to finish your sentences," Hermione lectured.

"Two of them. Are coming. To Hogwarts." Ron explained, "Surprisingly they will be in our year. This is because the Ministry of Magic doubted whether or not it was appropriate for them to join since they are Americans but apparently their parents were such strong wizards that they had to let them in."

"Really? This must be a joke. The Ministry of Magic hates Americans. They won't fit in at all!" Hermione gasped.

"Come on guys, we have to give it a chance. Who knows? They might be really fit." Harry joked, earning the laughter of Ron.

"Pigs!" Hermione laugh-screamed at them as she walked out the door.

"So, what else do you know about them, Ron?" Harry asked his eyes teaming with interest.

"Well, I know that they are really rich. I think their parents are not magical," Ron explained.

"Then we have to protect them from Draco," Harry sighed, completely over Draco's childish nonsense. Harry thought back to when Draco called Hermione a 'mud blood' and how discriminating it was.

"I bet they barely talk to anyone, they are probably really shy," Ron guessed.

"Yeah, they are probably nerds. Or really fat," Harry laughed with Ron.

Claire's Room

Claire sighed as she lay down in her bed looking over the acceptance letter. She reread each line carefully and proudly. Tomorrow she and Massie were going to go shopping for all the required materials in some place called Diagon Ally. It sounded so mysterious, as did the whole thing. She was almost waiting for the Pretty Committee to show up and laugh at her for believing it. Claire sighed at the thought of the Pretty Committee. They had made a plan of course but she still doubted that it would work. They were going to bring the Pretty Committee, but they couldn't tell them all. They were going to say that they were accepted to a prestigious school in England—which they were; they just weren't going to mention the magic side of it. They would invite them all to go to school at a nearby place, so they could visit them on occasion. There was a different story for each pretty's parents.

Alicia: She wants to learn more about Europe, to broaden her knowledge of the world.

Dylan: Europeans were super skinny, and it would be great publicity for Merri-Lee Marvil; her famous mother.

Kristen: Much better education in Europe, it would be great knowledge, and it's probably cheaper.

Claire smiled and put the letter back on her bedside table to drift into a sleepy land of witchcraft and wizardry.

**i know i know it's a short chapter. I just had to get this one published haha don't worry better ones are coming!**

**more reviews! :DD**


	4. Chapter 4 Wands

Chapter 4

Claire and Massie shuffled along close to Kendra. They walked up to the grand fireplace in Massie's second sitting room. Kendra Block held closely to the velvety soft bag holding the silver glittering Floo Powder.

"So Mother, could you please explain again what this Fuh-loo Powder is?" Massie asked politely while secretly causing Claire to silently laugh.

"Massie, it is powder that you throw into the fireplace and say where you want to go, which is Diagon Alley. It will transport you there. I've explained this three times now," Kendra explained, trying to hold on to her patience.

"Yeah whatever," Massie replied bored.

"Now remember, speak clearly," Kendra ordered, "Massie you go first."

"Okay!" Massie cheered happily to be first once again. She grabbed a small handful of the Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace feeling a bit silly.

"Diagon Alley!" Massie said proudly. Suddenly a burst of green flames engulfed her, leaping around each of her perfect features. Claire gasped at the now empty fireplace feeling completely convinced of magic. She stared astound and realized she was next.

"Claire, it's your turn," Kendra said expectantly.

"Um, Okay, I guess," Claire replied nervously, almost wanting to not go. She knew she needed to though and gulped through it, put on a brave face and took a handful of the magical transporting device. She stepped into the fireplace and looked at Kendra's smiling face. Claire took a deep breath and exclaimed, "Diagon Alley!"

Suddenly the green flames jumped up as they did for Massie and completely took over Claire. She felt a dizzy spinning motion as if she was in a tornado. It was warm and snug feeling like a stuffy attic. She only saw green swirling around her and in an instant she was in another fireplace on her back feeling completely exasperated.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie gasped as she helped up her weak friend.

"Wow," Claire choked out as it was all she could say about the scene in front of her.

"I know, I expected it to be better," Massie lied through her teeth. Even the tremendous buildings of Time Square or the beautiful lights of San Francisco could never compare to the wondrous shopping place in front of her.

Claire could tell Massie was wrong as she looked out onto the street. Strange people walked around wearing cloaks. Claire was dazzled by it all and simply stared around. Suddenly the savory sound of British accents filled their ears and made the experience that much more enjoyable.

"Massie! The accents are so cute!" Claire giggled to her alpha.

"Meh," Massie sighed, unhappy at the joy Claire was showing. Suddenly Kendra appeared in the fireplace. '_Great, now I have to be even more embarrassed,' _Massie thought to herself unhappily. She sighed and turned towards her mother.

"Well, I'm going to go get some of our money exchanged for Wizarding money," Kendra said, "Go to the wand shop, um I believe it's Ollivander's? Tell him that I will be there soon and pick out your wands. Don't worry it is very high-end. Claire, we will pay for you don't worry, we also want you to exceed at this school." Claire smiled at her generosity. She also noticed a few girls and boys staring.

"Alright Mom, bye," Massie rushed, wanting to get to clothing shopping.

"Massie, why are they staring at us?" Claire asked through a smile as they walked down the street.

"Well, Kuh-laire, there are plenty of reasons. Maybe because we are gorgeous?" Massie laughed along with Claire. However, both Massie and Claire noticed that the stares were not exactly admiring ones like they usually got from the other students at OCD. Ke$ha's Take It Off suddenly played from Massie's I-Phone. Massie calmly retrieved it from her Coach bag. She read the screen with absolute confidence.

"Yesssss!" Massie cheered at the text, "Alicia can come!"

"Yay!" Claire cheered along with her. They finished cheering and continued down to Ollivander's. Massie had already memorized Diagon Alley from a map her father showed her. She did not want to seem unprepared. As they walked, Claire noticed with uncertainty that they were of the few that weren't wearing cloaks. Massie however took this as a sign of uniqueness. More stares followed them. Massie soon was getting bored of the angry ones and decided it was time to end it. She walked up to a glaring plain brunette with short hair and a small squat body frame.

"Excuse me, but are you a saleswoman at Sak's?" Massie asked feigning innocence.

"No, of course not," the girl replied angrily continuing to glare at Massie.

"Then why are you checking us out?" Massie retorted. Immediately the short girl gasped and walked off hurriedly. Massie giggled and slapped Claire's waiting hand. They laughed together and continued to walk. Claire noticed that most of the kids that were staring now had an added look of respect to the girls. The stares seemed to die out. Claire smiled proudly of her best friend.

They reached Ollivander's. It was an older looking building that seemed to welcome them. They opened the door and were greeted with a smell that was a mix of wood and dust. Massie feigned a cough and quickly dug into her purse pulling out her Channel no. 19. She sprayed the air around her and took in a deep breath.

"Ah, much better," Massie exclaimed. Suddenly a frail man appeared in front of them.

"Ah-ah-ah hello-hello," he greeted, "I am Ollivander, and you are looking for wands I see?"

"Um yeah, why else would we be here?" Massie questioned condescendingly.

"Heh, hmm let's see," Ollivander muttered as he walked over to the wand shelf, "So what are your names?"

"I am Massie Block," Massie announced.

"Hi, I'm Claire," Claire said sheepishly.

"Well hello then Massie Block and Claire. Hmm try this one, Massie," Ollivander said handing a wand that had a large wooden bob at the back of it, "It is oak, with a Unicorn Hair." Massie promptly took the wand and swished it around furiously. Random glass bottles exploded and Ollivander took the wand back quickly. "Well that wasn't it," Ollivander muttered. He pulled out another box and handed a wand to Claire, "try this; it is very springy rosewood and a griffin feather."

"Um, alright," Claire replied nervously. She swished the wand around a bit but nothing happened. She began to doubt her magic abilities at this. Claire sighed and handed the wand back to Ollivander. However, as she did this a warm orange glow emitted from the wand. Claire gasped and stared.

"Yes, yes, that is most defiantly a wand for you," Ollivander said warmly. Claire smiled and held close to her wand. She examined her wand looking at the beautiful designs that were carved along it.

"Hmm, Miss Massie Block, try this," Ollivander said, handing Massie a wand, "It is ash wood and a dragon heartstring." The wand he handed her had a beautiful gold design etching up it. Massie flicked the wand and a glow emitted from it also. The greenish glow swirled around Massie blowing her perfect waves in her hair around. "Yes, yes I believe this is another match. Congratulations," Ollivander said warmly.

"Yay! We have our wands!" Massie cheered as she hugged Claire. Soon Kendra entered the store and paid for the wands. She had also gotten them their books and the most expensive clothing possible. They only needed to get pets now. They already decided on getting Owls they just needed to buy them. Claire and Massie smiled, wanting to try magic as soon as possible. They were thinking of all the possibilities as they walked into an Owl shop and barely noticed the pale, blonde, thin boy staring at them smiling.


	5. Chapter 5 Malfoys and Weasleys

Chapter 5

Massie scrunched up her nose at the unwelcome smell of Eeylops Owl Emporium. She reached her hand into her bag for her Channel no. 19 but then realized it would probably bring on a lecture from her mother and decided to bear through it. She looked around at the owls of all different colors trying to see them in the darkness, however thankful for the sunlight beaming through the windows.

"Oh dear I forgot your cauldrons!" Massie's mother exclaimed. "Oh here," Kendra said handing them at least 20 galleons each, "Find your owls!" Kendra left through the door and down Diagon Alley. Massie immediately noticed a bright white Snowy Owl and walked over to it. She examined it and fell deeply in love almost instantly.

"Claire, Claire, look at this one! Isn't it simply perfect?" Massie asked Claire as she brought her over to the owl.

"Ehmagawd it is!" Claire exclaimed about the owl. The owl turned its head to Massie and seemed to wink. Massie gasped and immediately had her mind set.

"That owl looks exactly like stupid Harry Potter's Hedgepig or whatever," growled a boy from behind them.

"A-B conversation so C yourself out of it!" Massie retorted without even looking up.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've met, my name is Draco Malfoy," Draco smiled at her, "Sorry if I came off a bit rude, I just didn't want you to make a mistake with that owl and jeopardize your reputation." Massie turned around and looked Draco up and down. He seemed rich and could be a HART if he was hot, or toned.

"Well, Draco, it's nice to meet you but I think I would do just fine in picking out my own owl, thank you," Massie said politely, just in case he was popular at Hogwarts.

"Hmm, are you American?" Draco asked, slightly remembering something about Americans coming.

"Yes we are, I'm Massie Block and she is Claire Lyons," Massie said becoming bored.

"Really? That's quite impressive, well you both are quite impressive," Draco smiled at them. Massie smiled back and pinched Claire's hand. Claire began to grimace at the pain but still managed a perfect smile.

"Thank you Draco, so what year are you in?" Massie asked her interest back.

"Well, I am going into my fourth year. What year are you in?" Draco responded suddenly remembering more about the Americans that his father told him about. "Wait, wait, and wait. Oh no. I think we have trouble now. What a shame, I was beginning to like you. Too bad you two yanks are filthy mudbloods," Draco sneered and walked away.

"Massie, what just happened?" Claire asked looking fearfully at her friend.

"I have no idea," Massie responded looking as Draco walked away. Suddenly two red headed boys walked up to Draco. They seemed to be teasing him until Draco ran off. The boys turned their heads and noticed Massie and Claire. They looked at each other and then walked to them. Massie could now tell that these boys were twins.

"Hello there," one of them said cheerfully.

"He's Fred," the other said.

"And he's George," Fred said. Claire was becoming slightly confused, while Massie understood completely.

"Hello, Fred, George," Massie said happily.

"So, we've never actually seen you two before," Fred started.

"And we've seen everyone," George continued.

"Are you two new?" Fred finished.

"Um, yeah actually we are. I'm Massie, and that's Claire," Massie said proudly. Fred and George gasped.

"You two are American!" Fred laughed happy to have spotted them before Ron and Harry.

"You see we had a bet going on," George began.

"With our brother and his friend, Harry Potter," Fred continued, pausing after saying Harry's name waiting if they would show any sign of interest that Fred and George knew him.

"On whoever could find you first, us or our brother and Harry Potter," George continued, trying again to see if they had even heard of Harry Potter.

"But we found you first, before our brother and HARRY POTTER!" Fred exclaimed loudly trying again.

"What is the deal with Harry Potter?" Massie asked annoyed at the repetition of his name.

"Yeah, you guys keep saying it as if we know him and that Draco mentioned him also," Claire said slightly angrily.

"Figures," George and Fred said at the same time.

"You two really have never heard of him have you?" George asked in disbelief.

"Well, they are American," Fred continued.

"And defiantly not fat or nerds, as Ron and Harry thought," George finished. They both began to laugh again. Massie and Claire looked at each other, making fun of their laughing while they couldn't see.

"Um, excuse me, are you two eggs?" Massie asked preparing for a comeback.

"Yes, actually," Fred replied.

"How did you figure it out?" George laughed.

"Anyways a final word of advice," Fred began.

"Stay away from Draco," George continued.

"And if anyone ever calls you 'mudblood'" Fred said somewhat sternly.

"Punch them in the face." George finished.

"Bye!" They both exclaimed and left. Massie and Claire looked at each other remembering how Draco called them that.

"Great, I do not like how this is going," Claire said unhappily.

"Me neither, but we are the best remember?" Massie said trying to lift Claire's spirits.

"We got past Alicia when she tried to take over," Claire started.

"And I was able to hold my own kissing clinic when I was a lip virgin." Massie smiled at the memory.

"And we got out of being expelled. We can most defiantly take on magic," Claire exclaimed.

"Yes we can!" Massie said happily.

"Now let's get these owls and rule Hogwarts!" Claire cheered. Massie bought her owl, which she named Chanel while Claire looked for an owl. She found a nice brown happy owl that she named Orlando after her home town. They met back up and walked out of the Owl store and found their mother.

"Ready to go, sweethearts?" Kendra asked lovingly.

"Yep," Massie and Claire responded. Massie then got a text message.

"YAY! Dylan can come!" She exclaimed.

"Yess! Two pretties down, one to go!" Claire cheered. They walked home, ready to take on Hogwarts.

**Reviews! I need more pleasee(heart)  
I love you all and thank you for your reviews but more would help :)  
j'adore toi!**


	6. State of The Union

**(A/N Ohkay the next chapter is going to be pretty long because that is when they are actually going to the U.K. and I need more time to write it, so here is a small Middle thing which is Massie's State of the Union after Diagon Alley)**

State of the Union

IN OUT

Hogwarts OCD

England America

Fred and George Draco


	7. Chapter 6 Robek's

Chapter 6

Massie woke up and looked around her room. She looked at the beautiful pristine white walls with accents of royal purple. She looked at the curtains and the desk. Then she looked at the calendar.

It was August 28th. They were going on a plane... to England... to Hogwarts... today.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Massie screamed happily and looked at her Massie-quin. The outfit that she had planned for her one day in Europe after the plane trip was the best. It was an oversized black shirt with a golden heart in the center over a pair of dark wash faded skinny jeans and a Rick Owens grey scarf. For shoes she wore high heeled buckle boots and she had a Gucci black suede bag. She squealed again but sighed when she remembered how they had to wear uniforms. For the plane ride she quickly slipped on juicy sweats and did her makeup appropriately. Suddenly 'Like a G6' blasted from her phone and she answered the call to Claire being frantic.

"Massie! Massie! I can't find my Keds! I have no shoes to wear either... ugh can I borrow?" Claire said nervously.

"Of course you can, I even bought like a ton of converse to go with our uniforms," Massie smiled remembering her sneaky trip of throwing all of Claire's Keds into the attic of her giant house. No way was Claire embarrassing her in England. Then Massie remembered the fun shopping trip that the Pretty Committee was going on before saying goodbye in England. All of her friends could go, but they still wouldn't see each other that much. It was too sad. Massie grabbed her luggage and the converse bought for Claire and went to the front yard.

"Well, dear, William and I will not be coming with you to England as you know, because our jobs are keeping us away," Kendra said apologetically.

"I know it's okay mom." Massie replied, even though she did feel hurt she couldn't let it show.

"Well bye dear, Isaac will accompany you to England and see you off," Kendra explained.

"Bye mom, bye dad," Massie said wanting to get to England already. Claire met her in the yard and from the slight tears in her eyes she could tell she already said bye to her parents.

"Ready girls?" Isaac asked enthusiastically.

"Yep!" Massie replied giddily and jumped in the car, "Bye mom, dad, love you!"

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Block!" Claire said and jumped in the car with Massie.

"Goodbye!" Kendra called and blew them a kiss. As the car drove away Massie and Claire looked at each other and squealed a pitch resembling that of a bat's. They laughed with each other and stared at the neighborhoods, clubs, and everything of Westchester. They didn't speak much because of the excitement building in them. Everything on their minds was of witchcraft and wizardry. Massie would have tried an easy spell that she saw on the back of one of the books but she was not trying to get expelled before she even got there. Massie looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Claire reading some of the books. _'Typical' _Massie thought to herself and smiled knowing that she would be at this school with one of her best friends. Massie grabbed her rhinestone encrusted iPhone and texted the Pretty Committee.

Massie: Can't wait! England will never be able to take us on

Almost instantly Massie's phone buzzed back.

Alicia: Totally! We r the best!

Kristen: Of course!

Dylan: Are Europeans really skinny? I need to lose like 3 pounds...

Massie: YOU'RE NOT FAT

Kristen: YOU'RE NOT FAT

Alicia: YOU'RE NOT FAT

Claire: YOU'RE NOT FAT!

Massie and Claire shared a silent laugh at it all.

"At the Airport!" Isaac called to them. Massie and Claire both looked at each other and smiled broadly. But once they were out of the car they resumed their, model, too hot to care, look. They walked with ease to the lines, through security and to the waiting area. The plane wouldn't be taking off for about forty five minutes.

"You want to get Robek's?" Massie asked Claire.

"Sure," Claire responded, thirsty from all the security. They walked to Robek's as models, ordered as models, and drank as models.

"So, what are you most excited about for Hogwarts?" Claire asked Massie, after taking a big sip from her Strawnana smoothie.

"The boys! Well, also of course the chance to take over England," Massie laughed with Claire, "What are you most excited about?"

"I am defiantly excited to do magic! It will be crazy!" Claire said giddily. She shook her head to herself at Massie's blatant disregard for the fact that there was even such a thing as magic.

"NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 213 TO LONDON," announced a voiced from speakers.

"Wait, I thought Hogwarts was in Scotland?" Claire asked Massie.

"It is, but Platform 9 ¾ is in London," Massie explained.

"Oh..." Claire said feeling stupid.

They walked towards Isaac and once they reached him they grabbed their carry-on bags to go.

"Ready girls?" Isaac asked.

"Definitely," They both said together.


	8. Chapter 7 Hotel

Chapter 7

Massie sucked in a deep breath as she exited the airport in London. The cold stung her cheeks like it often did in Westchester, but it was a different kind of cold, it was a European cold. Even in August, it was cold. Massie had been to Europe before, but never with the same reason as she had right now. She smiled and handed her luggage to Isaac for him to carry through the parking lot. The plane trip, even if first class, had been dehydrating and she desperately needed some Evian water, because it the excitement she had forgotten the need to drink. She searched in her purse and pulled out a bottle, only to discover it was empty.

"Here, Massie," Claire said sweetly, handing her a chilled bottle that she had probably snuck from the plane.

"Thanks," Massie said quickly while she took a large sip from the bottle. The water quickly refreshed her and allowed the adrenaline to pump through her veins once again.

Claire looked at Massie, slightly jealous that she could seem so composed when in reality Claire could tell Massie was incredibly excited. The broadest smile could not seem to leave Claire's face, and she knew that she probably looked like an idiot. Claire looked through her purse and gently touched her wand, because it had become a habit, and Claire thought it was lucky. She relaxed and walked with Massie towards the car that Isaac rented. They scooted themselves into the cushioned seats and each took a deep breath. Isaac drove them through the crowded streets and towards the luxurious hotel they would be staying in. Luckily, they found a high class hotel that also accepted pets. Orlando nuzzled into his feathers and stared lovingly at Claire, while Chanel simply looked at himself in the mirror again. Isaac chuckled at the similarity between the pets and their owners.

Once they got to their rooms, Claire and Massie shared while Isaac had his own, they jumped on the beds giggling.

"I'm going to wash my face, I'm tired like crazy," Massie told Claire and walked into the large bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom with her Dove face wash, she took a deep breath. She picked up her wand which she had secretly brought into the room with her. She swished it around, watching it glide through the air and marveled at it. She still could not fully believe this was happening. The wand danced in front of her and glittered in the bathroom light. She sighed contentedly and washed her face thoroughly.

Suddenly a high pitched Spanish voice squeaked from the halls.

"Massie! Kuh-Laire!" Alicia screamed in front of their door, "I'm here!" Massie gasped, and quickly put away her wand. She ran into the hall and hugged her friend.

"Leesh! How was your flight?" Massie smiled.

"Wonderful, of course," Alicia said happily. Claire walked out of the room and joined them in the hall.

"Hey!" Claire chirped at Alicia.

"Hey pretty, you guys all settled in? I want to hit at least one shop before going to bed," Alicia said giddily.

"Of course you do Leesh, even though it's already 6:30pm," said a different voice that they recognized to be Kristen's.

"Kristen!" They squealed as they gathered her in a group hug.

"I'm actually hungry, we can shop tomorrow," Dylan said from behind them.

"Dylan!" They all laughed and also hugged her.

"Well, I agree with Dylan, I am hungry too and shopping can wait," Massie said, surprised at herself. All the adrenaline and excitement had taken its toll on her.

"Point," Alicia nodded.

"Then it's settled, dinner first, shopping later," Kristen said happily as they walked to downstairs. They discussed everything. They talked about how Kristen was rooming with Alicia and how unhappy Dylan was that she had to room with her mom's assistant number four. They talked about their flights and all the cute boys they met on them. They talked about the new school they would go to, which somewhat disappointed Claire and Massie. They ate and they laughed, and they walked up to their rooms. They were all going to a boarding school called Mary Elizabeth's and the girls seemed super happy. Claire and Massie fought desperately to not tell them about Hogwarts. That night they were sleeping in Claire and Massie's room. They brought their sheets and laid them around the room. They all sat on Claire's bed and gossiped more. Massie loved times like this and she had to try super hard not to cry since she knew this would be the last for a very long time. The girls began to fall asleep but Massie couldn't. Her mind was racing and twisting its way around everything. The thought of Hogwarts seemed stronger and she couldn't stop thinking about it. She didn't know what to do so she grabbed her coat and decided to go for a walk through London to clear her head. She dressed in some Abercrombie clothing, not wanting to get anything too expensive dirty. She twisted a warm knit scarf around her neck, grabbed her key and walked downstairs. She left the hotel and walked down one of the streets, marking her path on an app in her IPhone.

Massie walked slowly and calmly. Suddenly she heard a voice saying something strange. The voice was soft and hurried. She followed it down an alley and saw a tall figure with messy black hair hunched over a light.

"Hello?" Massie called out. The voice gasped and turned to face her.

"Hello," The voice said curtly.

"Who are you?" Massie asked inquisitively.

"My name is… Well I don't see how that is important to you."

"Are you the government?"

"What? Um… no?"

"Then why are you being so damn secretive?" Massie said, happy to do one of her famous comebacks. The boys chuckled at her.

"Well if you must know my name is Harry Potter."

**(A/N: Cliff hanger! Again! Haha. So what do you guys think? Reviews would be very helpful(: Also, I am thinking about Possibly adding another Clique girl into Hogwarts... I know who, but i'm just wondering what you guys would think of that? I need to know for my next chapter. Also if anyone has any ideas I would love to use them. [I will definatly have Massie give a makeover to Hermione ;)] Alright, J'adore toi!)**


	9. Chapter 8 Harry's History

Chapter 8

Massie smiled in the darkness, happy to finally meet this person who might even be more popular than her.

"Well are you going to tell me your name, or not?" Harry said slightly angrily.

"Yeah, I will. My name is Massie Block and I am one of the two Americans that everyone is talking about. So, now that introduction is out of the way, I have a few questions for you," Massie said confidently, wanting to make sure Harry understood her and her place. Harry blushed in the darkness at her ability to make him feel as if having her would be better than being seeker.

"Well then, Massie Block, fire away," Harry said confidently. He thought Massie to be interesting and more intriguing than most of Hogwart's students.

"Why is everyone talking about you?"

"I'm famous, even though I consider the fame stupid,"

"What makes you famous?"

"Very long story... are you prepared?"

"I'm prepared for anything."

"I am the only person that has ever survived the killing curse. It was inflicted on me by Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard alive, and in doing so his powers were drained."

"So basically you saved all of wizard kind?" Massie asked, playing his confidence. She could tell he was an alpha, and she wasn't losing this opportunity.

"I guess," Harry said, feeling a bit shy.

"Well, Harry, good job at that," Massie responded.

"Thanks." Harry said. Massie moved closer to Harry, to try and see him in the darkness.

"You know, I can't really see you at all," Massie said unhappily.

"I can't see you either," Harry responded, curious as to what this girl looked like. Massie contemplated staying, and lighting her wand or something, but realized that she had no make-up on, and was dressed in Abercrombie.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you, Harry, but I have to go now," Massie said sweetly.

"Alright, and likewise. I hope we see each other soon," Harry replied, completely amazed by Massie. Massie walked off happily. She walked off to her room to tell Claire all about it. She reached her room and pulled Claire into the hallway and described everything in perfect detail.

"Really?" Claire gasped in interest.

"Yes!" It was so crazy. He wasn't stuck up and there was total chemistry," Massie giggled. She hasn't even gone to Hogwarts yet, and she was already taking over, "I'm worried about him though; it seems like he has a dark past."

"You are crazy!" Claire laughed with her friend. Suddenly they heard the door next to them creak open. Kristen walked out with a bewildered look on her face.

"Um, not to be a snoop or anything, but I wasn't really asleep and you guys talk really loudly and I accidently overheard... everything," Kristen explained with wide eyes.

_Harry's Perspective_

Harry walked casually into his room and shut the door.

"Jeez, mate, where were you?" Ron asked him, squinting in the darkness.

"Just on a walk, clearing my head," Harry replied, walking towards his bed.

"Well you gave Hermione quite the scare. I swear her head was about to burst off," Ron chuckled at him. Harry laughed along with him and lied down in his bed.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I met one of the Americans."

"Really? Which one?"

"The one named Massie."

"Oh, isn't that the one that Fred and George couldn't stop talking about?"

"I think so."

"Was she all that?"

"I don't know, it was dark. But she was really interesting, and confident."

"Aww, Harry-Boo do you have yourself a crush?" Ron teased.

"Shut up, you're just jealous you are the last one to meet them," Harry teased back.

"Hmph," Ron snorted in the darkness.

"That's what I thought," Harry laughed as he curled up in his warm bed. He thought back to Massie. He contemplated trying to sit with her on the train ride.

"Ron?"

"What?"

"Let's sit with them on the train tomorrow."

"Why?"

"So we can get to know them, and protect them from, um, Malfoy," Harry thought on his feet.

"Sure," Ron replied. Harry stared up at the ceiling and thought about Hogwarts. After seeing what happened at the World Cup, he was beyond nervous. He didn't know what would happen this year and he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was also worried for Massie and her friend. He didn't know if the would survive this year. Telling Sirius about Massie Harry realized would just be awkward and like asking for relationship help, so he decidede against it. Taking a deep breath, he turned over and fell asleep.

**(A/N: Thank you guys soooo so so much for your reviews, it means a lot to me! :) So what do you think? Massie-Harry? Cute couple? haha. Anyways review please:) J'adore toi! See you next chapter!)**


	10. Chapter 9 A Small Breakfast

**(A/N: Well here is a very long chapter... I worked pretty hard on this one. I really need reviews, they help me write each chapter :) J'adore toi!) **

Chapter 9

Massie stared wide eyed at Kristen.

"Uh...err...um," Claire stuttered.

"It's okay you guys, don't worry, I'm a witch too," Kristen explained.

"You are!" Massie gasped, somewhat hurt.

"Yeah... I got the letter this summer," Kristen said, looking at her feet.

"You weren't going to tell us?" Massie said, completely hurt.

"Well, you weren't going to tell me, were you?" Kristen said quietly.

"We should be happy! Another pretty at Hogwarts!" Claire giggled.

"Yeah!" Massie said happily. Kristen nodded in agreement.

"Since we are sharing everything, you should know my parents are wizards too, and I come from a long line," Kristen explained.

"Cool! Well we have to tell you all about Diagon Alley," Massie said. They all smiled and sat down together to share. Later that night they passed out in Massie's room.

They woke up slowly, Massie first and Dylan last. Massie carefully walked into the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water and scrubbed with Neutrogena Grapefruit Morning Wash. She dried off her face with a fluffy white towel, provided by the hotel. Kristen walked into the bathroom and followed suit to Massie's morning routine. Leaning on the wall, Massie politely asked, "Can I see your wand?"

"Sure," Kristen replied and handed Massie a dark colored wand. It had round edges on both sides, twisting its way along the length. It was pretty, but not nearly as extravagant as Massie's.

"It's wonderful Kris!" Massie said happily.

"Thanks," Kristen replied, "Do you want to try an easy spell? I read about one in one of the books."

"Are we allowed?" Massie asked, then remembered herself, "Never mind, go ahead." Kristen took back her wand and held it firmly.

"Lumos!" Kristen exclaimed, but nothing happened.

"Here let me try," Massie decided, and picked up her own wand, "Lumos!" Yet again, nothing happened. Massie took a deep breath, cleared her head, and repeated again, "LUMOS!" A light from the end of the wand sparked and glowed right in front of Massie's eyes, "Ehmagawd! What now?"

"Say nox!" Kristen gasped.

"Nox!" Massie said quickly. The light dimmed out and Massie and Kristen looked at each other shocked. "Well that was interesting, come on, let's get ready before the others get suspicious." Massie and Kristen filed out of the bathroom and got dressed. They all looked amazing for their last day together, each clad in designer clothing from head to toe. Alicia wore a cute Ralph Lauren white peasant shirt, dark wash denim shorts and a dark brown light jacket. She wore high socks with white Ugg boots. For jewelry she wore a large medallion necklace and gold hoop bracelets. Kristen wore a Juicy tank top and a light over jacket which reached halfway down her torso. She wore light skinny jeans and designer sneakers that Massie lent her. Finally she wore a gold locket necklace and black leather gloves that reached her elbows. Dylan wore a tight black t-shirt with a large scarf tied around her neck. She wore dark wash skinny jeans and high boots and a formal jacket with golden buttons along the length. Claire wore a polo shirt over a denim skirt. She had a tight scarf, leggings and high boots as well. They walked out onto the street and visited a cute little boutique first. They shopped for a while, looking at dainty jewelry. After they made their purchases, they left the boutique and decided to get breakfast.

"Ooh, Un Petit Dejeuner! That looks good. Is that French?" Alicia asked pointing to a small café down the rode.

"Yeah, what do you think Mass?" Dylan said hopefully.

"Sure," Massie responded. The group walked down the street. Suddenly there was a timid tap on her shoulder. Massie turned her head, her auburn curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"Er, hello Massie..." Harry Potter said timidly, taken aback by Massie's beauty which had not been apparent during the night.

"Oh, hey Harry," Massie replied coolly, "We were just going to get breakfast, would you and your friends like to join us?"

"Oh um sure, are they all, going to the same school as us?" Harry asked.

"No, just Claire, the little blonde one, and Kristen, the sporty dirty blonde," Massie explained, pointing at the right people, "So who're your friends?"

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, remembering that Ron and Hermione were right behind him. "Well this is Hermione and this is Ron."

"Hello Hermione and Ron," Massie said with a smile. '_Hermione has serious potential, if only we could do something about that frizz.' _Massie thought to herself. Never the less, she smiled at Hermione. Love Like Woe by The Ready Set suddenly jingled from her IPhone.

**Dylan:** who r they? Mr. dark and mysterious is cute ;)

**Alicia:** rd head is alright... names?

**Kristen:** my god is that Harry? Cuh-ute!

Massie looked up at Alicia and Dylan who were frowning to have missed out on obvious gossip.

"Blimey! What is that?" Ron gasped from Harry's right.

"These?" Massie said, raising an eyebrow and holding up her cell-phone, "It's a cell. Don't you have them here?" The PC snickered, with the exception of Kristen, who understood Ron's confusion.

"Well... yes... but... not exactly," Ron whispered while looking down. Massie looked at Harry, whose eyes seemed slightly upset at Massie's slight rudeness.

"Here, it has a touch screen, you can use it if you want," Massie said, super politely, handing her phone to Ron. Before she did this, she expertly erased her messages without anyone noticing. Ron's face lit up as he reached out for it like a child. Massie giggled happily.

"Kuh-Laire, can I borrow your phone for a sec?" Massie asked, holding out her hand.

"Uh, sure, Mass," Claire said, handing over her silver razor. Massie quickly typed:

**Claire:** (Massie) Dark & Mysterious is Harry... MINE... sry bout missed gossip Leesh & Dyl... fill u in soon

**Alicia:** np gurly... u two would be cute x10

**Dylan:** Totally ah-greed

Massie handed Claire back her phone as they all walked into Un Petit Dejeuner. They got a small booth in the back. The PC ordered waters, except for Claire whom ordered a hot chocolate. Sitting next to Harry, Massie often "accidently" brushed her hand against his. She liked watching him blush each time. Massie then, decided her next best move, and something she knew would be one of the best she had ever done.

"Hermione, let's go to the bathroom?" Massie said politely.

"Um, alright?" Hermione said quizzically. Massie grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom she saw when they walked in. They entered the harshly lighted lady's room.

"So, Hermione, is Hogwarts interesting?" Massie asked her as she went straight to the mirror.

"Yes, it is. This is your first year, correct?" Hermione said.

"Yeah. So what's the deal with you and that Ron?" Massie responded expertly. She had picked up slight glances they kept throwing at each other.

"What? Um, nothing... there is nothing going on," Hermione said blushing and looking at her fingernails as if it was the first time she had ever noticed them.

"Oh no don't lie," Massie giggled while applying Powdered Sugar Glossip Girl.

"I don't... nothing," Hermione stuttered over her words.

"Okay, I'll choose to believe you... for now." Massie teased, smiling at Hermione. Hermione smiled back.

"Hmm... would you totally hate me if I put a bit of make-up on you?" Massie questioned hopefully.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be too bad..." Hermione said unsurely.

"Yay!" squealed Massie as she walked over to Hermione. She didn't want too much of a difference, and she didn't want it to be too noticeable. She gingerly put mascara on her, using one of the lesser brands to insure slight difference. She also added a bit of gloss. Hermione looked better, not too different, but better.

"Wow! You're very good at this," Hermione said, looking at her reflection.

"Thanks, let's go back now," Massie suggested. Hermione nodded at her, still smiling. "Oh, and by the way, Ron was looking at you too." Massie didn't need to look back to know that Hermione was blushing.

When they reached the table again, their drinks had arrived. Ron whispered to Harry, "Does something look a bit different with 'Mione?"

"I don't know, slightly? Why?" Harry said confused.

"No, just wondering," Ron said defensively.

"Whatever you say, mate."

Massie and Hermione slid back into their booths. Massie was sure to get extra close to Harry. Massie's phone sung again. Angrily, Massie looked down.

**Dylan:** y were you with her?

**Massie:** RELAX... I am getting close to Harry... also she is nice... lyk her makeover?

**Alicia:** yeah rlly good

**Kristen**: ah-greed.

**Claire: **her and Ron r cute together!

**Massie:** yes. I don't think they realize they are both head over heels for each other

**Alicia:** lol so true!

**Massie:** now... heads back up... we r being rude!

Their heads all shot up together. The waitress reappeared. The PC ordered salads, Claire taking notice to follow. Harry ordered fish and chips and Ron ordered tripe. Hermione noticed the girls' similar meal choice and decided to follow suit, ordering a salad.

"So you three are going to this boarding school?" Dylan asked after taking a large gulp from her water.

"Yes," Harry answered, unsure of what to say on the matter. The feeling at the table was becoming awkward and tense. Massie bit her lip unhappily.

"So what's your family like? Like Fred and George?" She asked Ron.

"Oh those two are pretty funny. A lot of people like them. They still get high marks," Ron explained warily.

"What's America like?" Harry asked which the question on everyone's mind was.

"Polluted," Dylan complained

"Mixed?" Alicia attempted.

"Well, depends on which state," Kristen said.

"Well, wherever you lot are from," Ron said, not knowing much of America.

"Westchester... It's in New York, not the city," Claire explained.

"It's gorgeous and cold. Very high class though," Massie said defending her hometown.

"Interesting," Ron lingered.

"Leesh, bathroom, come with?" Dylan said, after finishing her whole glass of water.

"Be back soon Mass," Alicia responded, while standing up. The departed and Massie smiled broadly.

"So, tell us all of magic!" Massie exclaimed excitedly.

"Err... what exactly?" Harry questioned.

"Well, what's your favorite spell?" Claire asked curiously.

"My favorite is _Alohomora_," Hermione explained, "It's very useful."

"What does it do?" Kristen asked.

"Well, it opens locks,"

"Really? Like any lock?" Claire asked with interest, her eyes as large as saucers.

"Well there are charms to prevent it," Hermione explained.

"Are there charms to prevent a lot of spells?" Kristen asked, slightly upset.

"Well, no, not all," Ron said.

"Wait no, so what happened that night with Voldemort?" Massie asked. Hermione and Ron gasped.

"Hermione, Ron don't worry, she doesn't know," Harry explained , defending Massie. Unfortunately, Dylan and Alicia soon returned and their conversation on magic had to end. Their food also came soon and they all settle in and ate. Massie became closer and closer to Harry throughout it. Harry was much more interesting than Derrington had ever been. She was happy with her new interest and was sad when they all parted after their meal.

"See you soon," Massie winked to Harry when they left. Once they were out of hearing distance the gossip started. The laughed and talked and gossiped as the day progressed. Massie treasured these final moments until it would all end soon. Massie bore through it, the least day before going off to Hogwarts full the whole year.


	11. Chapter 10 Hogwarts Express

Chapter 10

Massie woke up tangled in bed sheets and sprawled out over her friends. Sighing, she walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Kristen woke up after her and rubbed her eyes out. Slowly, Kristen stood up and walked to her room to get ready. Soon after, the rest of the PC woke up, and got ready appropriately. Last night, Massie thought back, was depressing. Having everyone talk about what they would miss most about having the pretty committee together was painful. Massie sighed as she brushed her teeth. Even though the PC was breaking up, Massie was incredibly excited for Hogwarts. She was already on good terms with Harry, which she knew was important. Especially since he was already a HAT, she just needed to find out if he was rich as well, to bring the whole thing to HART. Massie washed her face, thinking about Harry Potter.

Standing in front of Platform 9 and 10, Massie was utterly confused.

"Kristen... what do we do?" Massie asked angrily.

"I don't know, Mass! I don't remember anything like this," Kristen sighed, combing her _Hogwarts: A History _book nervously. Isaac had already left and their chances of actually going to Hogwarts were dim if they couldn't even get to the train.

"Oops, sorry!" muttered an Irish voice from behind them. Massie turned around and noticed a guy their age carrying a cart like theirs. He was dressed in what looked like an alien would make of human fashion, wearing a plaid shirt way to large and striped surf shorts underneath. He looked terribly out of place. "Well then," the boy said as he walked up to a brick wall in between Platforms 9 and 10. He leaned on it casually, almost too casually. Suddenly he slipped through the barrier and disappeared. Massie took notice and explained to Kristen and Claire what she just saw.

"You are joking, right?" Claire laughed after Massie explained.

"No!" Massie gasped, feeling hurt for not being believed, "Here, I'll go first!" Massie walked forward determinedly and walked straight through the wall. Massie nearly gasped in amazement from the sight that shone before her. Young witches and wizards saying goodbye to their parents donned in a terrible attempt at Muggle clothing. Massie giggled into her palm at the obvious fashion fails. Suddenly an exasperated Kristen showed up behind her.

"That was terrifying!" Kristen said.

"Mmm," Massie murmured, barely acknowledging Kristen's presence. The beautiful Hogwarts Express stood defiantly on the tracks in front of her. Massie stared at it curiously and with amazement. It seemed more luxurious than any train Massie had ever been on. Suddenly Claire appeared next to them looking as fearful as Kristen was.

"Let's find a good seat, come on," Massie ordered. They put their luggage in the correct compartment. Once on the train, it wasn't too difficult to find an empty compartment, as most of the students had not boarded yet. They grouped into the compartment and Massie immediately took out a pad of purple paper and a glitter purple gel pen.

"So we have to discuss our plan of action at Hogwarts," Massie stated, acting as a business person would. Popularity and recognition were some of the most important things to Massie.

"Well, in the books that focus on Hogwarts it explains that there are four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw," Kristen explained, "Gryffindor favors bravery, Slytherin favors ruthlessness, Hufflepuff likes loyalty and Ravenclaw wants cleverness," Kristen explained.

"Well we better be in the same house," Massie decided as she wrote down what she had heard, "what house is Harry Potter in?"

"Ooh... someone has a crush!" Claire teased gleefully.

"Shut up!" Massie laughed as she hit Claire playfully with her notebook.

"I don't know," Kristen said sorrowfully. Suddenly there was a knock at their compartment. Two boys stared into their compartment and signaled for it to be opened. Massie smiled and stood up to open the compartment.

"Hey there," one of the boys said, trying to be flirtatious.

"Hey," Massie said cunningly.

"My name is Edmund Callow, who are you?" the other boy said

"I'm Massie, it's nice to meet you," Massie said pleasantly.

"Yeah, well see you around," the boys said and walked away. Massie smiled until they were gone and then she groaned.

"Ugh, if we are going to keep being interrupted I will kill someone!" Massie said angrily.

"Here," Kristen said pointing her wand at the door, "_Colloportus._" Suddenly a large squelching noise emitted from the door and it locked shut.

"Yay! Back to business," Massie said happily. They continued to discuss everything about Hogwarts. The train creaked into motion when suddenly Harry Potter knocked on the door.

"Er... Kris, how do we open this," Massie asked nervously.

"Umm, I don't remember..." Kristen said scratching her head.

"Wait! I remember Hermione talking about it at that French restaurant... um, alloymora?" Claire said unsurely.

"No, now I remember," Massie exclaimed. She took out her wand and pointed it at the door. "_Alohomora!" _Massie exclaimed. The door unlocked. Massie opened the door to Harry.

"Practicing magic?" Harry asked happily as he entered their room.

"Maybe," Massie giggled.

"Can we sit with you? The other compartments are full," Harry asked.

"Sure!" Massie exclaimed eagerly. Soon, Hermione and Ron appeared at the door. They all entered and sat down, Massie having already tucked away her purple office supplies. They sat in an uncomfortable awkward silence. Massie noticed with unpleasantly that it was often like this.

"So what are teachers like?" Claire asked. Massie sighed. This was not the way she wanted the conversation to go.

"Nice I guess, for the most part," Ron said, "hey Massie, do you have that bright shell fellytone still?"

"My cell phone? Yeah here," Massie said, slightly bemused at his awkward guess at how to address her phone. Massie handed over her phone. Ron's face lit up once again as he played with her phone. Suddenly there was another knock at the door. They turned their heads to the windowed door. The Irish boy whom had unknowingly showed the PC how to go on platform 9 ¾ appeared at the door.

"Seamus!" Ron said merrily and opened the door to him. "Look! It's a cell phone! It's Massie's!"

"Ron, I know what they are," Seamus said with a thick accent. "May I join you guys? Also, I'm here to find out the Americans' names. Dean and some other people paid me to find out," Seamus said while blushing.

"Massie, Claire and Kristen," replied Massie confidently. Seamus smiled at her. He sat down in front of Kristen.

"So how is America?" Seamus asked them. Massie sighed at this question. If they were so curious why didn't they open a book? Reluctantly, Massie described her life. They all looked on with curiosity. But throughout the conversation, Massie noticed that Kristen couldn't take her eyes off Seamus.

"It seems wonderful!" Seamus gasped.

"Yeah pretty lavish for some," Kristen said quietly enough for only her and Claire to giggle.

"Well, I aught to run," Seamus said, standing up, "It was lovely to meet you all." They watched as Seamus walked out the door and seemed to slightly trip on his way out.

"Yeah we'll be back, we just want to say 'hi' to some of our friends," Ron said, as they all walked out the door.

"Alright, bye!" Massie said as they left.

"Now, back to these houses," Claire said looking fearfully at her friends, "What if we aren't in the same ones?"

"Kuh-Laire! You honestly believe we can't trick a stupid little sorter? We've accomplished much more difficult," Massie said while glaring at her.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Claire shot back.

"We could easily just persuade the sorter?" Massie said as if Claire was incredibly dim-witted. Suddenly Massie's eyes flickered to her wallet.

"Massie, that would be a great idea if what sorted us was human," Kristen said unhappily.

"What?" Massie said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a hat, a sorting hat," Kristen explained.

"No! Then how do we make sure we end up in the same house?" Massie said angrily.

"We don't."


	12. Chapter 11 Hogwarts Express cont

**(A/N) Ohkay I know I haven't posted in a really long time and i'm realllyyy sorry. Legit. I'll post more... if i have reviews ;). Now I want to say thank you to all your reviews. They honestly inspire me for everything. Thanks to all my long time fans and new fans who are just tuning into the PC's takeover of Hogwarts :D. J'adore! :)**

Chapter 11

Claire looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express. It was gloomy and cold. Massie and Kristen were bickering still. They had not reached a decision about sorting yet and they were almost at Hogwarts. Sighing, Claire left the window and sat back down. Mustering up the courage she proclaimed loudly, "I am going to check out the train."

"Whatevs," Massie said basically ignoring Claire, "but that wouldn't work Kristen! Even if our houses are near each other it isn't the same!" Claire sighed as they continued to argue. She stood up and left the little compartment. She walked down the hall and slightly looked in at all the compartments. They held many different people, tall, short, young, older, girls and boys. However they all seemed to be acting the same. They all were discussing something very intensely. Some had newspapers and were pointing at them during their discussion.

"Weird..." Claire muttered to herself. Suddenly, Claire noticed in one of the compartments, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger all sat together. With them, was a slightly fat boy. Claire knocked on the compartment door. They turned their heads to her and plastered on fake smiles. They had obviously been discussing something they didn't want to be interrupted from. Claire walked in anyways and sat down next to Hermione. Softly, Claire muttered, "Hey, I'm Claire." The boy in front of her looked awestruck. He stared at her, distracted from the little moving action figure in his hand.

"I'm Neville, are you one of those new Americans?" Neville said looking at her very amazedly.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you," Claire said, "So would any of you mind telling me why everyone seems so excited?"

"Well, apparently something is going to happen at Hogwarts this year. Also, with everything that happened at the Quidditch World Cup," Ron rambled.

"What happened at the World Cup? Wait... what's Quidditch?" Claire mumbled confusedly.

"Wouldn't you like to know, you silly American," said an obnoxious voice from the doorway. Draco Malfoy and two very ugly fat brutes stood next to him.

"Go away Malfoy," Harry said broadly.

"Weasley ... what is that?" Draco exclaimed, pointing towards an owl cage. Draco lunged at the robes showing from the cage but Claire was too fast for him. She stood up twice as quickly as him and hid the robes behind a large suitcase. Claire had so much practice from hiding her Orlando clothing from Massie in this same fashion, that Draco's slow movements were no match for her.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's an owl. I thought you would be smart enough to know that," Claire said as Draco moved out of the compartment,

"No, not that, I meant the robe thing," Draco stuttered.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Wow you should see the nurse," Claire said forcing Draco out of the compartment. She shut the door on Draco's bewildered expression. However, Draco still stood there. Claire snapped at him, "SCAT!" and Draco brooded off. Claire turned back around to the compartment. Her classmates were staring up at her, awestruck.

"That was wicked," Ron admired.

"Eh," Claire said humbly.

"No one has ever stood up to Draco like that before!" Hermione gasped.

"Why not?" Claire asked.

"Well, because, um, because, his dad, um," Ron thought.

"Don't worry about it, Draco is just a little daddy's boy with bad highlights," Claire laughed. The rest of the compartment laughed as well.

"Hey, we are almost at Hogwarts, we should get dressed," Neville said, looking out the window. The heavy rain nearly hid the grand, handsome, amazing castle in front of them. Claire stared with her mouth in a perfect "o". Claire was sure Massie had never seen anything this amazing, either.

"I am going to go back to Massie and Kristen, see you guys later," Claire said, standing up. They all said bye and Claire walked back to their compartment. Massie and Claire were also putting on their robes.

"Have you decided on something yet?" Claire asked as she entered the compartment.

"Yes!" Massie said, beaming.

"What?" Claire said curiously.

"Whatever the sorting hat decides, we simply go along with it. If we are in different houses, then we can still rule the school. We will have more range, and it will be great!" Massie said.

"Um, okay?" Claire said. They all put on their robes as the Hogwarts Express came to a screeching stop. They gathered their stuff and walked off the train. The rain hit against them violently. Suddenly a man that was taller than anyone they had ever seen before and just as wide appeared in front of them. They gazed up at this man. He had a warm smile as he looked down upon them. Rain splattered on their faces.

"Yer the new Americans, right?" The man boomed at them.

"Yeah," Massie said.

"Well I suppose you three might want to go on boats as most firs' years do, an' you are sorta like firs' years," the man said happily.

"Nah, we'll pass," Massie said happily.

"Alrigh' then, go on in the carriages that way," the man pointed towards carriages that were heading towards the castle.

"Bye..." Massie called to the man.

"Who was that?" Kristen asked, glancing back at the man.

"I don't know," Massie snapped while she climbed into one of the rocky carriages. The rest of the PC followed her and the carriage set off towards Hogwarts. Massie thought to herself that she was losing her authority over the PC. Claire was walking off by herself. Kristen was arguing and being annoying. Massie sighed as she looked at the girls. They seemed innocent but Massie knew better. They might try to dethrone her. Massie understood that it was impossible for them to actually succeed in that, however. Biting on her nail, Claire looked in amazement at the castle. Kristen, being a nerd, was reading already. Massie glared at both of them even though they didn't notice. Massie tapped her purple heel and thought. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Kristen! Claire!" Massie gasped.

"What?" They said simultaneously, looking up from their activities.

"You would not believe what Seamus said about you Kristen! It was so rude! I was totally angry when he said it," Massie lied easily.

"When did you have time to talk to him?" Kristen said doubtfully.

"When you went to the bathroom," Massie explained impatiently.

"What did he say?" Kristen said as a shadow of hurt washed over her face.

"He said you were annoying. He thought you were too impulsive and stuff. I'd forget about him if I were you," Massie continued to lie.

"Ehmagawd," Kristen said quietly, looking at her rain soaked shoes.

"Also, Claire, I was talking to Harry. For some weird reason, he doubted we were friends. Why would he think that?" Massie asked.

"I don't know..." Claire said feeling guilty.

"Maybe you should act like my friend a bit more?" Massie suggested.

"I guess," Claire said, biting her nail so hard that it broke.

"Good, then it's all settled," Massie said confidently. She had won back her throne. Her PC wasn't going to stray. She pulled up her palm pilot. She checked off "Fix PC Issues" off her list of to-do. Next on her list was "Decide on Beta." With Alicia gone, the beta position remained empty. Massie decided to wait to decide on that. "Add More Members to PC" followed. Massie understood that this was one of the harder tasks. Massie contemplated adding Hermione but decided that she was better off in Harry's group. Of course she would still be the PC's friend, but she wouldn't be actually in the PC. Massie could convert a nearly hopeless case like Claire, but Hermione seemed to like how she was, and every Alpha knew that you could never "help" someone who wouldn't let you. Massie needed to find at least two new people to add to the PC. She couldn't decide now. She would decide after they find their houses. 'Easy,' she thought. But was it?

**(A/N) I know I know, what Massie did was pretty evil, but what can you expect? This *is* Massie. Andddd I have a big favor for you guys. I need characters! I need new characters to add to the PC. Soo if you wouldn't mindd... enable your creativity, and pleeasse give me 1 girl... I need her hair color, Hogwarts house, race, eye color, top two wants, top two fears and her biggest aspiration. You can add a little bio of her if you want to :) I'll choose my two faves... and if i don't get any... i'll cry. haha jk but please give me your ideas? :)**


	13. Chapter 12 Sorting

**(A/N) Thank you for your reviews and new characters! If you could give me some more though, that would be awesome :). Thank you challeng and Crazy-Sly Angel Cullen :) I am probably going to bring the new characters in for the next chapter, so if you have an idea post it now! :)) Also, I know this chapter is kinda of short, so the next one will be longer, especially if I am introducing some new characters ;)**

Chapter 12

Massie tried desperately to hide her amazement at the wondrous and magnificent Hogwarts Castle that glowed in the gloomy rain in front of them. Massie did not want to seem like an LBR that had never been shown anything that cost more than a dollar, fifty. Julia Roberts may have rocked it in Pretty Woman, but come on, that movie was old, and looking like you've never owned more than a tissue was way out. Massie distracted herself by putting on a fresh coat of Glossip Girl in front of her new Glossip Girl hand held mirror. This flavor was Chips Ahoy Cookie and it tasted super sweet. Massie silently thanked the gods that this carriage had a roof and didn't ruin her perfect make-up. She looked at Claire and Kristen, who were still hurt from Massie's angry outburst that she used to make sure they were still in line, and felt bad. It was kind of rude, but it was necessary. They needed to know that they couldn't stray. Sighing, Massie looked through her small Coach purse. She found her latest rejects of Glossip Girl that weren't too bad and decided to give them to the girls. They could use a little gloss and generosity.

"Here Kristen, it's from Glossip Girl; it's Raspberry Coconut Bubble Gum. Claire, here, it's Dark Chocolate Orange Brownie," Massie said as she handed the girls their glosses. She added a smile for extra effect.

"Thanks, Massie," Claire said as she smiled at her gloss. Massie would have liked that gloss of it didn't have the orange in it. The orange overloaded it and made it too intense. She didn't understand why Glossip Girl kept sending these overloaded flavors. It was getting annoying

"So Massie, what house do you think you'll get in?" Kristen asked. Massie thought. She had thought about this before, but never had been able to come to a decision. Before Massie could answer, the carriage came to a stop. They had reached Hogwarts Castle. They filed out of the carriage and gazed again upon the castle. It was purely amazing and they couldn't hide it, not even Massie. Massie then realized they needed a song to strut to while they walked into the building.

"How about Ke$ha's We R Who We R?" Massie suggested.

"Cool," Kristen agreed.

"Hot and dangerous, if you're one of us then roll with us," Massie began to sing as they walked through the giant doors in front of them. They walked in tune and almost right into a tall very stern looking woman. Massie knew that this woman would not fold to her as easily as the teachers at OCD.

"Ah, the Americans! I'm very glad I found you three. You need to get sorted! But first, I should introduce myself, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. Now, follow me, please. We are going to sort you in Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office," said the professor very clearly, with an accent that resembled Seamus's.

"Alright," Massie said. They followed McGonagall down the long halls of Hogwarts. The whole PC admired all of it as they walked. They reached the office and entered it.

"The Headmaster cannot join us, unfortunately, as he is at the feast. Now, your sorting must be fast because we have to get this hat to the first years. Luckily, they will be a little late due to the heavy storm outside. Now who would like to go first? Also, what are your names?" McGonagall asked.

"I will, I guess, and I am Kristen Gregory," Kristen volunteered. Massie would have gone first, but she wanted to be the grand finale. The hat was placed upon Kristen's head, covering her dirty blonde hair.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat belted. Kristen smiled and gently took of the hat. Massie saw how Ravenclaw fit; Kristen was really smart.

"I'll go next. I'm Claire Lyons," Claire muttered quietly. She took the wrinkled hat and put it on her head.

"I see strong qualities here as well. You are loyal, but very courageous. Slytherin is not the house, and neither is Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff would be nice but I just see GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted loudly. Claire looked happy, but was unhappy that she wasn't with Kristen.

"Glad to have you in my house," McGonagall smiled. Finally, it was Massie's turn. Massie also took the hat and placed it carefully upon her glossy curls.

"I'm Massie Block," Massie said confidently to her Professor.

"Strong, strong, strong traits of Slytherin are present here! But alas, you are, born to a squib? That isn't pureblood and Slytherin will greatly miss you. I do not see Hufflepuff at all. You are cunning and intelligent! An answer to every problem, you have. But you also have great courage and you would never go down without a fight. Have you ever gone down?" The hat proclaimed. It knit its wrinkles together trying to come to a decision. Never had the hat been this confused. "Could we make an exception for Slytherin? No, never," The hat continued to think. Claire and Kristen held their breath, as Massie was going to one of their houses. Finally the hat seemed to come to a decision. The hat smiled and cheered, "GRYFFINDOR!" Massie gasped, but smiled. She was with Claire, and Harry Potter. Suddenly, a small man appeared and took the hat from McGonagall to bring it down for the first years.

"Now, about your classes," McGonagall began, "It was with great generosity that the Ministry of Magic decided to allow you to attend, but we decided we need you. You will have to take a lot of extra classes to make up for your missed classes. We will allow you to not take exams at the end of this year. You are going to take double of almost everything, and have private lessons with your instructors. However, with Divination, we shall allow you to take it with your year. You won't need too much extra classes with it, since it isn't too different this year from the last year. Finally, there will be, um, a special event happening and we must insist that you don't allow it to interfere with your studies."

"We understand, and promise to take this incredibly seriously," Massie said confidently.

"Alright, now, you must be starving! Let's go down to the feast!"


	14. Chapter 13 The Feast

**(A/N) Ohkay so this chapter is really long :) Hope you like it! **

Chapter 13

As they walked down to the Grand Hall, Massie noticed for the first time how incredibly large Hogwarts Castle was. It was marvelous and Massie was entranced. Finally, they reached the grand hall. Their professor, McGonagall, had already entered and the three stood outside.

"Ready for a grand entrance?" Massie said happily, looking at the girls.

"Yep," they replied. Massie took a deep breath. With great force, she pushed open the doors loudly and exuberantly. The doors opened and most of the great hall stared in awe at the three girls. Massie smirked to herself. The PC strutted in and walked towards their tables for their houses. Kristen looked sad as she parted from the group. Massie felt kind of bad about it, but decided not to let it get to her. She and Claire found Harry at their table and sat down next to him. Massie was grateful that she had applied Chips Ahoy Gloss on the way down. She leaned close to Harry casually.

"What did I miss?" She asked, whispering in his ear.

"The sorting, but that's it. Dumbledore is about to say something," he whispered back. Massie smiled at him to show her thanks. Harry blushed, but tried not to show it. Massie looked towards the front, where the man called Albus Dumbledore stood proudly in front of all the students.

"I only have two words to say to you," Dumbledore exclaimed, "Tuck in!"

Massie laughed with the old man. She decided that she liked him. Massie looked forward at the table and suddenly tons of food appeared before them. Massie gasped at the magic. She was hungry and very much wanted to eat something hearty, but decided against it since Harry was there. She reluctantly reached for salad. Claire, however, did reach for something very fulfilling. She gathered steak and mashed potatoes. Massie decided she could have something that was a bit fulfilling and joined her in getting mashed potatoes. Suddenly a large ghost came floating to the table. Claire nearly screamed and almost fell off her bench. "Kuh-laire!" Massie gasped as she grabbed Claire just in time.

"Is that a ghost?" Claire squeaked to Hermione, who was next to her.

"Yes, my name is Nick," the ghost said to Claire. Claire looked as if she was about to faint. The ghost began talking to Harry and Ron about things that Massie had no idea about. They talked about 'House Elves' and 'Peeves.' Massie turned her attention back to Claire, and discussed fashion, so that Harry couldn't join in if he wanted to. It was a small form of payback.

At another table, Kristen felt utterly lonely and hopeless. She had sat in an empty seat. She looked longingly at the Gryffindor where Claire and Massie sat next to each other gossiping. Kristen turned to her right and noticed a very pretty girl talking to about five different boys that were hanging on her every word. She was apparently telling a story that was very funny. The boys laughed incredibly loudly when she finished. She smiled a bright smile and her green eyes twinkled. Kristen knew she had found a perfect member for the PC. She scooted closer to her. The girl turned her head, still smiling, to Kristen. The girl's black hair danced delicately around her shoulders. Kristen smiled perfectly and extended her hand. "Hey, I'm Kristen Gregory."

"Oh hey, my name is Mary Angsworth," Mary beamed as she met Kristen's hand and shook it confidently. Kristen seemed nice and Mary thought she could use a friend that was a girl. She had girl friends but they always got jealous because of how boys poured over her. It had become annoying. Some of the other Ravenclaw girls glared at Kristen and Mary. Mary and Kristen began talking and became friends pretty easily. Kristen pulled out her phone to text Massie that she had found a new girl for the PC.

"Don't even try. This castle fries anything electric or Muggle made," Mary said empathetically. Sure enough, Kristen's phone looked as if she had dropped it in the swimming pool. She sighed and deposited it back into her robe pocket. They both continued to chat. Mary introduced Kristen to many other boys at the Ravenclaw table. On the other side of the room, Claire was eating very sloppily on her dessert. Massie tried to distance herself from Claire. Massie took another sip from her pumpkin juice. Hermione was refusing to eat for some house-elf reason. Massie wasn't really interested. She turned to Harry and touched his arm lightly to get his attention. He turned to her very quickly.

"So, Harry, what's life like outside of Hogwarts? What are your parents like?" Massie asked. Harry turned very grim looking. Massie scrunched her brows together. Harry looked down at his food.

"My parents were killed the night Voldemort tried to kill me," Harry explained sadly. "I live with my aunt and uncle and cousin. They are probably the worst example of Muggles. I dread the summer when I have to see them."

"Ehmagawd Harry! I'm so sorry!" Massie gasped as she leaned towards Harry and hugged him. The hug sent tingle down Massie's spine. Harry hugged her back and leaned his head on Massie's soft hair. He felt really connected to her. Massie broke from the hug first, as Dumbledore stood up to the podium. The entire hall quieted. Headmaster Dumbledore began explaining things that were banned and about someone named Mr. Filch. Massie barely listened.

"As ever I would like to remind you all that the forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmead to all below third year," Dumbledore exclaimed. Massie remembered having her parents sign the form, and reached her hand instinctively to the form in her pocket. She would probably give it to McGonagall. "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry gasped and looked at Fred and George Weasley who also looked appalled.

"What's Quidditch?" Claire mouthed to Massie.

"I have no idea," Massie whispered back.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

Dumbledore was cut off by a deafening rumble of thunder. The doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, held up by a staff. He limped towards the teachers post. Suddenly, lightning flashed and Hermione gasped. The man's face was scarred horribly. He had a fake eye that spun around rapidly in its socket. It was a violent blue color compared to his other small dark beady eye. The man reached Dumbledore and shook his hand. He then sat down with the rest of the teachers.

"May I introduce the new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Moody," Dumbledore said. Massie giggled into her palm and whispered to Claire.

"Where's Professor PMS and Professor Grumpy?" Massie joked to Claire. Claire laughed quietly into her hand as well.

"Moody, as in Mad-Eye Moody?" Harry asked Ron. They continued their conversation which was out of Massie's hearing range.

"As I was saying," he said, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is with my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year!"

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly. The tension from Professor Moody's entrance broke, and everyone laughed.

"I am _not _joking, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said happily, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar-"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time... no..." said Dumbledore. "Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued to explain. Massie tuned him out until he got to the interesting part. He explained about Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. He also said there would be a thousand galleon prize and glory to the school. Massie thought about joining but realized she was not experienced enough and had to work on the studies. Dumbledore said you had to be seventeen to enter and Massie would have been upset, had she not already decided she wouldn't enter. Soon Dumbledore said that it was bedtime and they had to go to their rooms. Massie was excited to see the rooms and had taken her attention of the Tournament. It would be interesting to watch, but that was about it. They stood up and began to walk, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fred and George were still talking about the tournament. Massie sighed to herself and walked towards Kristen who was talking to a pretty girl.

"The tournament seems interesting, doesn't it?" Claire said to Massie.

"Sure," Massie said, cutting Claire off.

"Hey Kristen, who's this?" Massie said.

"My name is Mary Angsworth," The girl said, her cream rose skin glowing.

"Hey, I'm Massie and this is Claire," Massie said, introducing everyone.

"Guess what? Our cell phones don't work in the castle," Kristen said sadly.

"No!" Massie said unhappily as she pulled out her iPhone. It stared back at her, a blank white screen.

"I'll see you in the dorms," Mary said to Kristen as she walked off. She nodded 'bye' to Massie and Claire.

"She should totally be in the PC!" Kristen gushed.

"I'll think about it," Massie responded, "anyways, I'll see you later Kristen. I need to find Harry."

"Why?" Kristen snapped, feeling hurt.

"So I can find our room," Massie said as though it were obvious, "Gawd, what is wrong?"

"Nothing," Kristen said, looking at her feet.

"Whatevs, see you later," Massie said as she walked away, towards Harry.

"Bye Kristen," Claire said as she followed Massie. They walked towards Harry who was leaving the Grand Hall. They were still talking about the tournament. Massie wanted to join, but she honestly wasn't that excited about it. Claire seemed to talk to them too about it. She was interested in it as well. Massie ignored them and pretended to be totally interested in her purse. They made their way up to the Gryffindor entrance. There was a large portrait that asked for a password. Once again, Claire almost jumped back in surprise. Massie hid her annoyance.

"Balderdash," George said, "a Prefect downstairs told me."

The portrait swung open to reveal a large hole. They all climbed through into the warm common room. Massie looked at the beautiful dancing flames in the fireplace. However, Hermione cast the flames a dark look and muttered 'slave labor'. The girls said good-night to Harry, Ron, George, Fred and Neville, before heading towards their dorms. They walked up the staircase and found marvelous beds wound in a circle. Massie counted 7 beds. The room looked a bit cluttered. Massie walked towards the bed that had her suitcase in front of it. Although the sheets that Hogwarts provided did look soft, Massie wanted to use her own Egyptian Cotton Royal Purple ones. Massie stripped the bed and tucked the sheets where her sheets and originally been.

"Hermione, who washes the sheets here?" Massie asked as she pulled out her down comforter and placed it over the sheets she had already laid.

"House-elves! They are slaves!" Hermione said very angrily.

"Oh... Kay... then," Massie said as if Hermione was crazy. She fluffed her pillows and laid them delicately on her bed. It looked wonderfully royal against the other beds. Massie went to her headboard and put pictures of the PC laughing and having fun together. Hermione came over to look at the pictures.

"Wow, it seems so fun in America!" Hermione gasped as she admired a picture of Alicia wearing an obviously ridiculous hat. Massie looked at that photo and remembered that day. It was pretty soon after they had forgiven Alicia and made one of her punishments to buy that hat and wear it around to mall. She remembered seeing overly dressed women choking on their coffee at the sight. Massie giggled to herself. Claire was also putting up pictures. Massie saw one of the pictures of Layne and tried to hide her disgust. At least Claire couldn't hang around that LBR at Hogwarts. Massie then had another idea. She pulled out 5 inflatable pillows from her trunk that were pink, white, purple, brown and cream colored and blew them up with a remote. She stationed them around in her traditional pin wheel style. Massie sat on the purple one and invited Claire and Hermione to join her. Two of the other girls were already asleep and Massie invited the ones that were awake. Massie pulled down a super soft blanket and wrapped herself in it. Once everyone was sitting, Massie spoke first.

"My name is Massie Block, in case you don't already know, and it's nice to meet you," Massie said, smiling.

"Hello, my name is Lavender Brown," said a somewhat chubby girl. She was sitting on the pink one.

"Hey," Massie said as she handed Lavender a Pirate's Booty flavored lip gloss. Lavender took it and examined it with delight.

"My name is Parvati Patil," said the girl sitting on the white pillow. Massie smiled and handed her a ginger ale flavored Glossip Girl. Massie had liked that one and was sad to give it up, but she needed these girls to like her. Finally she handed Hermione a gloss. It was flavored as Strawberry Coconut. Massie was really sad to give that one up, but when a whole month's supply arrived on October 1st from her parents, she would feel better about it.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all," Massie said happily. Massie looked at her trunk, behind her, and noticed a white sheet of paper. It was her class schedule. She picked it up and was surprised at how full it was.

"Hermione can I see your schedule?" Massie asked.

"Sure, but mind you, it is a bit fuller than the average one," Hermione said sympathetically. She handed it to Massie. It was pretty full but not even nearly as full as Massie's.

"Claire, is your schedule like crazy bad too?" Massie asked as she handed Hermione back her schedule.

"Yes! This is outrageous!" Claire said, looking crest-fallen. Massie groaned. This year was going to be intense.

Later that night, Massie pulled out a quill and paper. Since she couldn't use her palmpiolet this would have to do. She wrote very clearly:

IN OUT

Gryffindor. Slytherin

Triwizard Tournaments. Soccer Championships

Hermione, Mary, and Kristen. Alicia and Dylan :'(

Massie sighed and hid the paper under her mattress. She lied down and tried to fall asleep despite the butterflies going crazy in her stomach.

**(A/N) Haha, entering school late has consequences! I am still going to introduce a new character or maybe more? You can still enter a character if you want...(please do!) AHH I need reviews! pleaassee with sprinkles and strawberries and powdered sugar? :))) PLEEAASSEE? :)))**

**Ohkay sooo fanfiction is being stupid and it said like you couldn't reach this chapter sooo i am going to re-upload it. sorry if it's like screwing up your update thing. Anddd I really need reviews. The next chapter is going to be like 8 pages long and I'm not uploading it until i get at least 2-4 reviews. If you have already reviewed a different chapter, review this one too. I need to see how my story is going. :) Also if you have any tips on things you want the PC to do I would gladly include them :)**


	15. Chapter 14 The First Day

**So this Chappy is like 2 times the length of my usual ones :D so yeah... :) enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Massie woke up that morning to a screeching alarm clock. She looked down at her time-table. First, she had breakfast then she was only able to join the fourth years for a second to see what they were doing in Herbology and maybe join in on it for a bit. Then they had to run off to a lesson in charms, which consisted the time of the fourth year's Herbology lesson. Then Massie and Claire joined the fourth years in Care of Magical Creatures. Finally they would have lunch. Then they usually followed what the Gryffindors had, unless it was Charms, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration or Astronomy. If it was any of these, they would only be able to attend the class for a short while to take the necessary notes, and try whatever the lesson had for a few minutes. After that, they would have to go to the other class to work on catch up work. If it was History of Magic or Defense Against the Dark Arts, they had to attend the whole thing. Those classes, Massie knew, would take forever to catch up in. Today, they would be joining in Divination, and would miss the second part of the lesson, which was a double period, to finish their previous lesson in Charms. After this and dinner, they had another catch up lesson in History of Magic. The only upside to this bothersome, hectic schedule was that they had most of these catch up lessons with Kristen.

"Aargh, shut up!" She yelled at her alarm clock as she turned it off. The night before, Hermione had helped her cast a charm that meant it would only wake up Massie, but it was still incredibly annoying. She stood up and looked at the time. She had gotten up very early so that she could have enough time to make herself presentable. She took her shower caddy to the showers. After, she came out smelling like Red Velvet Cake and went to her mirror. She applied make-up (using an old type of Glossip Girl that was Red Velvet Cake) and straitened her hair. She left the washroom right as the rest of the girls seemed to wake up. "Hey girls," she said cheerfully. When they saw how clean and refreshed she looked, a few of them became slightly annoyed. Massie had expected this; girls often became jealous of her. However, Hermione and Claire weren't annoyed, as Claire was used to it and Hermione didn't really care.

"Ehmagawd, Hermione can I do your hair today?" Massie said hopefully.

"Um, sure, I guess?" Hermione replied doubtfully. Hermione was clean enough that she didn't have to shower, so Massie went straight to work. Usually, Hermione simply brushed her hair on these days and used the remaining time to read, but today, she was quickly ushered into the washroom. Massie grabbed her straitening iron (that worked because of another electricity charm Hermione taught her the night before) and went to work. The complicated process confused Hermione, who normally didn't really care about how she looked. After Massie finished, Hermione did look different. Her hair looked really bouncy and pretty.

"Final touches..." Massie said as she skillfully put mascara on Hermione's normally make-up free eyes. "And done," Massie said, looking at Hermione and feeling extremely proud of herself. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and was also very impressed. She enjoyed this look and hoped Massie might do more. It wouldn't matter too much to her, but she wouldn't completely mind it. She wasn't going to let Massie go completely crazy though. Just a few perks every now and then.

"Wow, thank you!" Hermione said, admiring her hair.

"No problem," Massie smiled, "oh, and don't forget to use that gloss I gave you."

"I won't," Hermione said, reaching for the gloss in her pocket.

Half an hour later, they were all down at breakfast. Ron was saying something about the weather and Massie was nibbling on a piece of plain toast. She had contemplated putting something on it, but decided against it, due to the fact that anything she put on it would be messy and unhealthy. Claire, once again, did not do the same as Massie and was currently munching on porridge that threatened to dribble down her chin. Massie had to try desperately hard not to grimace. Soon, Ron and Harry began to discuss their schedules. They whined about the Divination Class but Hermione mentioned that she had dropped it. Massie would have dropped it too, but it was a chance to be with Harry, and she was not missing that opportunity. Also, she did have to take an elective, and it seemed to be the easiest, other than her Care of Magical Creatures lesson, which she took for fun.

Suddenly, a bunch of owls flew through the windows, depositing packages. Massie didn't get one, and didn't expect to. She was only going to get Glossip Girl packages every second Tuesday. Harry seemed disappointed when he looked up, as if he was expecting something, but Massie decided not to ask about it. He seemed preoccupied all the way through breakfast. Massie began to worry. '_Was he waiting for a package from some Muggle girlfriend? No, no, it couldn't be,'_ Massie thought to herself. After breakfast they walked to the Herbology greenhouse. Once they reached the Herbology green house, they learned about disgusting Bobutubers, in which the class had to squeeze out the pus.

"Oh, um, Professor Sprout?" Massie piped up, once the class started to work.

"Yes?" she said, and then looked at Massie and Claire, "Oh yes I nearly forgot. Here, can you just squeeze out a bit? Massie, help Harry, and Claire, help Ronald, please, and then you may be off."

"Sure!" Massie said enthusiastically. She was enthusiastic for Harry, not the pus. She walked over to him and put on her dragon hide gloves that were top of the line. "Hey Harry, I'm going to help you, but then I need to ditch."

"Sure," Harry said, no longer distracted as he was this morning. Massie helped him squeeze out the pus, feeling very disgusted. After she had finished, and wrote down in her Herbology purple notebook how to do it and what its use was she began to get ready to go.

"See you later Harry," Massie said, smiling. She met up with Claire as they left the green house. Massie laughed openly with Claire. "Suckers! I am so, so, _so _glad we don't have to do that!" Massie laughed. Claire laughed along with her, as they made their way to the Charms class.

They finished their lesson, which was rather enjoyable except for the homework. They had to write an essay on the hover charm they used. The essay had to be turned in tomorrow. After separating from Kristen, they begin to walk to their Care of Magical Creatures Class.

"Ugh, too much work!" Massie groaned.

"It isn't too bad," Claire said uneasily, "I mean, now you get to be with Harry."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Are you going to get a boyfriend this year?" Massie asked.

"I have a boyfriend, if you have forgotten," Claire said defensively.

"Who, Cam?"

"Yes!"

"No offence, but, you don't honestly expect him to stay with you. I mean, you are in England now."

"So? He agreed to keep our relationship going, regardless."

"And you believe that?"

"Yes I do! Cam is very trustworthy."

"I know that, but Olivia isn't." Massie said, trying to be sensitive. However, this remark had quieted Claire, who began to bite her nails. She knew that Massie meant well, but she was right; Olivia was probably beaming about her new opportunity. Claire didn't have the PC in America to keep him in check, but she did have Layne. Layne wouldn't be too curious by talking via owl. Claire could just say that it was because of the super strict rules here. Claire sighed, but was soon distracted, since they reached the Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

Finally, it was time for dinner. Massie and Claire felt very relieved, even though they had to go to History of Magic class next. They had a lot of homework in Divination, but at least they had a whole week for that. They were going to finish their Charms homework that night. It was their only homework that was due tomorrow. They lined up behind Harry to enter the great hall and she was about to say something, when they were interrupted by a very annoying voice.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" Draco Malfoy shouted from behind them. He looked happy, so Massie knew something bad was about to happen.

"What?" Ron snapped. Most of the entrance hall was now watching.

"Weasley! Your dad is in the paper!" Draco shouted, "Here listen to this!" Draco began to read something from a lengthy article. Massie tried listening but became bored, so she decided to shut him up.

"Hey Draco!" Massie shouted. The whole entrance hall seemed to watch, surprised by Massie's sudden interference. Harry and Ron looked scared because they thought for sure that Massie wouldn't be able to hold her own. Claire was nervous because Massie's comebacks usually sent a person to tears, and she wasn't sure what would happen at Hogwarts. Kristen looked on from afar. She had been about to join them but the Draco business ensued before she had a chance. Kristen watched, feeling proud of her alpha. Near the rest of the Slytherins, was a very pretty Asian girl was glaring at Draco. Throughout all this Massie prepared herself, feeling utterly confident.

"What?" Draco said, obviously upset that he had been interrupted and completely unknowing to Massie's wit.

"Are you horny or something?" Massie asked which surprised most of the students.

"What? No!" Draco said, obviously confused.

"Then hop off of Ron's back," Massie replied, smirking. Most of the entrance hall laughed, except for the Slytherins, other than the Slytherin girl, who laughed openly with Massie and the Gryffindors.

"Shut up you stupid yank!" Draco rebuffed.

"After you, pig headed wannabe!"

"Are you defending Weasley the weasel because you have a crush?"

"No, but are you a pyromaniac?"

"NO!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU PLAYING WITH FIRE!"

"Shut up you poor excuse for a WITCH!"

"Don't you dare talk to Massie like that!" Harry snapped, stepping in before Massie could say anything.

"Ooh I'm soooo afraid," Draco replied sarcastically.

"Keep your fat mouth shut," Harry said, turning away. Suddenly a bang erupted through the hall. Some people screamed and Massie turned quickly, her hair swishing. Massie reached for her wand, not sure what she would even be able to do, but before she touched it, another Bang exploded.

"OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!"

Massie whipped around to find Professor Moody pointing a wand at a white ferret, which stood where Draco had been a second ago. The entire hall stood still.

"Did he get you?" Moody asked, turning to Harry.

"No, he missed," Harry responded.

"LEAVE IT!"

"Leave what?" Harry said.

"Not you, him!" Moody responded. His magical eye was looking through the back of his head, apparently, at Crabbe who had attempted to pick up the ferret. Moody started to limp towards the ferret. The ferret squeaked, and started to scamper away towards the dungeons. "I DON'T THINK SO!" roared Moody, as he levitated Draco a few feet in the air and watched him smack to the ground, only to do it again.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back is turned!" Professor Moody barked, as he continued to bounce the ferret. Claire couldn't help feeling a bit bad for Draco. He was in ferret form, and it appeared to make him a bit less threatening, especially since he was squeaking in pain. "Striking, scummy, cowardly thing to do!" continued the Professor. "Never-do-that-again," Moody said, pronouncing each word very carefully.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice. Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase looking appalled.

"Hello Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly as he bounced the ferret even higher.

"What- what are you doing?" she asked, her eyes watching the ferret.

"Teaching."

"Teach- Moody is that a student?" shrieked McGonagall.

"Yep," said Moody. Massie, at this point, was having a tremendous trouble trying to suppress her laughter, but managed to do so by burying her face in Harry's robes. Harry was trying to hide his laughter at Draco as well, to avoid punishment, but was rather happy at the fact that Massie was touching him so closely.

"No!" McGonagall gasped and ran down towards Draco, whipping out her wand. She cast a spell, and soon Draco was back in human form. He stood up, wincing. Massie looked up and almost begun her laughing fit all over again.

"Look how pink his face is!" Massie whispered into Harry's ear and watched as Harry had to bring a hand up to his mouth to hide his amusement. The teachers continued to banter, but Massie had stealthily walked towards Claire already and whispered in her ear about how funny it was. Soon, Moody dragged Draco off to the dungeons to inform his head of house, someone called 'Snape', who Massie had yet to meet. Professor McGonagall stared after them for a few moments, and then walked off.

"Don't talk to me," said Ron, walking to the Gryffindor table.

"Why not?" said Hermione in surprise.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," Ron said, looking peacefully happy, "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret!" The crew laughed. Ron then stood up and looked at Massie, "Thank you loads; what you said was bloody brilliant!"

"No problem," Massie said, and smiled a glossy smile, winking at Ron. He stared at Massie as if he was in love. Massie didn't really expect this, but didn't really mind it either. However, Hermione looked positively angry.

Changing the subject from Massie, Hermione said, "He could have really hurt Malfoy though. It was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it."

"Hermione! You're ruining the best moment of my life!" said Ron furiously. Hermione made an impatient noise, and began to eat the food that had appeared, at top speed.

"Whoa there, you're reminding me of my pet horse Brownie, but Brownie has more manners," Massie said, only for Hermione to hear. She didn't want to hurt Hermione, but only joke, and luckily, Hermione picked up on that and smiled.

"I have to go to the library, loads to do," Hermione said, barely breaking between spoonfuls of peas.

"Alright then," Massie said, looking down at her food. She had decided to eat more this time, because she was getting pretty hungry. The meal she picked for dinner would make all health nuts proud. It had nearly perfect servings. Soon Hermione rushed off and Fred Weasley took her spot.

"Brilliant wasn't he?" said Fred, and then lowered his voice so only the boys could hear, "and Massie was pretty cool wasn't she?"

"Yep," said George Weasley, who was now sitting across from him. Massie then ignored them as they continued to talk about their teacher. Afterwards, Fred turned in his seat, and looked at Massie gleefully.

"So, any long distance relationships?" Fred asked Massie, a flirty twinkle in his eye. Massie smiled at this opportunity to show Harry that he really would be lucky to have her. Massie looked down at her food casually.

"No, we broke it off before I came. He was pretty upset though," Massie said, as easily as if she was talking about the weather, even though she was lying.

"Oh, I see," Fred said, preparing to make his move. Massie looked through her hair at Harry, who seemed relieved that she didn't have a boyfriend, but was staring daggers at Fred.

"Yep, my friend Kristen is single too," Massie said, nodding at Kristen, who was laughing with Mary at the Ravenclaw table. She didn't want Harry to get too jealous, and tried to veer the conversation towards Kristen to avoid this.

"Hmm, that's pretty cool," Fred said, obviously unhappy with the sudden change, "So Massie, are you able to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Definitely," Massie smiled (she had already turned in her and Claire's form) and looked directly into Fred's eyes. She had decided to make Harry jealous. It was his fault for not making a move yet.

"Maybe one time you would join me for a pint of Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks," Fred said cunningly. Massie didn't have any idea what Butterbeer was, but continued the conversation as if she were an expert on it.

"Maybe," Massie said, smirking, "if you're lucky." Massie winked at him and George Weasley whistled at her incredibly flirty comment while Fred smiled very happily. "Come on Claire, we need to get to History of Magic," Massie said, pulling Claire up from her food. She knew better then to stick around after such a flirt between Fred and her. She signaled Kristen to come as well, using her eyes as they walked away from the Grand Hall. She didn't even want to look at Harry, because of how guilty she felt.

"That, boys, is the smell of victory!" Fred cheered, because Massie's signature scent of Channel No. 19 lingered. Harry glared at Fred, and didn't eat much of his food, feeling way too unhappy to digest.

After dining, the Gryffindors returned to the common room. Hermione returned half an hour after them. The three sat down, Harry and Ron playing Wizard's Chess and Hermione reading about Aritmancy. Fred, George, Neville, Seamus and Dean had already headed up to their rooms. Another hour later, and Massie and Claire joined them. Normally, they would be in trouble for returning so late, but because of their predicament, it was allowed. They entered the common room looking very tired.

"I swear, that was even more boring than normal History," Massie groaned as she set down her school bad on a nearby table.

"I know! It was even worse than watching the boys' soccer!" Claire joked. Massie laughed with her.

"Ooh, what boys?" Hermione said, feeling in touch with her girly side.

"Our old boyfriends that dragged us to their stupid soccer matches," Massie explained, sitting down and preparing to do her essay on charms. Luckily, they weren't assigned homework in History of Magic. Ron looked up from his game, trying to think of what soccer was. Harry met his confused glance as well.

"Hey, he is still my boyfriend!" Claire sighed.

"Fine, my old boyfriend, and Claire's soon to be ex," Massie corrected herself jokingly. Claire hit Massie lightly with her water bottle in rebuttal. Massie laughed with Claire. Hermione giggled, and went back to reading.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid magic school!" Massie whined, looking down at her blank piece of parchment.

"Yes, Massie, I understand it's difficult," Claire said, as she looked down at her own half finished paragraph for the Charms essay.

"I don't even care at all about _Wingardium Leviosa_," Massie moaned again.

"What's wrong Massie?" Hermione said.

"This stupid essay. I can't believe they are making us write this! We should be given time off! We have to write a whole essay on a stupid spell to make things levitate. We have to write everything from its creation, all the way to five possible uses," Massie said. Hermione giggled, a vision of a troll flashing back to her mind.

"I could help you with it, if you would like?" Hermione offered.

"Yes! Please do! I would ask Kristen for help, but I have no way of reaching her," Massie said, looking hopefully at Hermione.

"Okay, but for this you owe me... hmm..." Hermione thought, tapping a finger to her chin, "two favors!"

"Fine, whatevs, just help!" Massie chirped hopefully. Hermione sat down next to her and Claire, offering points whenever they got stuck. She proof read both of their essays and finally came to a point where she was sure they would get at least a nine out of ten.

"Okay, now, I need to use one of those favors now, if that's okay," Hermione said.

"Sure, what is it?" Massie said, twirling her purple quill in her hand.

"Well, I need advice on... well..." Hermione said quietly. She grabbed a spare piece of paper and wrote something on it very quickly and handed it to Massie. Claire tried to stretch her neck around Hermione's head to see it, but was unsuccessful. Massie read it, her eyes growing more interested with each letter.

"Of course I'll help!" Massie said giddily.

"With what?" Claire said, feeling out of things.

"That's a secret, sorry," Massie said, but winked when Hermione wasn't looking, so that Claire would know that she would divulge everything later. "Hermione, I am slightly busy right now, but later I can, okay?" Massie said, with a tone that hinted she wasn't asking for permission.

"Okay," Hermione said. She flopped down on a couch and began to read the giant book she had originally been reading. Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron, their game drawing to a close. Massie sat down on the warm couch next to Harry. Claire joined Massie, by sitting next to her. Massie thought their game was slightly interesting, the brutality of it, but was bored since it was still chess. Soon, Harry won, and Ron had to pack up the game pieces because of it.

"Hey Massie," Harry said, blushing slightly.

"Hey Harry," Massie said confidently. However, she then stood up and walked over to Ron who was sitting on the floor. She sat down next to him, pulling a pillow from a nearby arm chair.

"Ron, tell me about your brother," Massie asked, in front of Harry.

"Which one?" Ron asked, due to the fact that he had five brothers in total.

"Fred, of course!" Massie giggled. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Harry wince slightly. Claire, deciding not to watch Massie's cruel nature, walked up to the girls' dorm. She dressed in her pajamas and lied down on her bed to think to herself. She remembered what Massie had said about Olivia and Cam. She missed Cam's mismatched eyes and tried to fall asleep. However, Olivia seemed to be laughing at her in her dreams. Claire grunted angrily and tried to shake the thought out of her mind.

Meanwhile, Massie was listening intently to Ron. He was still describing Fred, and Massie actually felt a bit interested. Fred didn't seem too bad, but she still wanted Harry more. Harry was glaring at them, obviously disturbed. Once Ron finished, Massie replied happily, "he sounds wonderful!" Ron smiled back at her. However, on the couch, Harry stood up quite angrily and walked over to the window, glaring at the lake. Massie then thanked Ron, and stood up. She followed Harry over to the window he was glaring out of. She said very sweetly to him, "You know, I never got to thank you for defending me in front of Draco." Harry looked at her, as if surprised she had remembered. "So anyways, thank you," Massie whispered to Harry. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly, before walking away. She walked up the stairs to her dorm, and looked back to see Harry blushing very deeply.

**Ohkay sooo what do you think? Massie is being kinda playerish, ik, but it helps... rightt? :) What pairings do you like? I will definatly add Durstrang and Beuxbutons people into the story.(thx for your reviews!) Harry needs to work for Massie! haha :))) I need reviews becausee I kinda went crazy with this chapter. So, review? :)) J'adore toi!**

**Please review. like seriously. . hahaha :) **


	16. Chapter 15 Unforgivable Curses

**(A/N: Another long chapter :) Enjoy!) **

Chapter 15

Massie woke up again, on Thursday, at her usual time. She had become accustomed to her schedule even though it had only been a few days. Grudgingly, she looked down at her almost always hectic time-table, and noticed the near emptiness; she felt a bit relieved; her morning was nearly free. The schedule informed her that she joined the fourth years for a full transfiguration class, then she had break, then she had another transfiguration class for catch up. Then there was lunch. After this she had a double period of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Finally, she had dinner, and no late night classes.

After she put the time-table down, Massie walked to the showers and completed her usual routine and as usual, the girls were just waking up by the time Massie left the bathroom. Looking over the girls, Massie was reminded of the fact that although they seem to hate her in the mornings, the girls did use her Glossip Girl that she had given them on the first day. Massie found this to appeal to her alpha side, signaling that they did understand her position. Massie had also noticed that Fred seemed to be taking routes and ways to seek out Massie and flirt with her. This amused Massie, but what amused her more was seeing Harry's glares when it happened. She liked the attention. Hermione and Claire said good morning to Massie right before she left to the common room. She had about half an hour before breakfast and decided to spend it leisurely. Sitting comfortably in one of the arm chairs, Massie pulled out her personal notebook. She had a page that she had begun to work on for her Glossip Girl shipments. She formulated in her mind: She still had yet to receive any, and needed to separate uses. This morning she had used the last bit of her S'mores Gloss. For the rest of the day she settled on using a simple Orange Pineapple flavored gloss. She would use the gloss carefully and would need to ration it out. Tomorrow she was using Dr. Pepper.

"Whatcha doing?" Fred said, sitting next to her and interrupting Massie from her thoughts. Before Fred could see the initials '_HP' _doodled along her page, Massie snapped her notebook shut.

"Catch up work," Massie lied, looking at Fred, who was always smiling. During a night before bed, Massie had formulated some of how she was going to handle the boys. One of the issues was Fred's age, but he was only two years above her, and Massie decided that this wasn't too bad.

"I see. Am I allowed to distract you for a bit?" Fred flirted.

"I'll have to think about it," Massie smiled.

"So what classes do you have today?"

"Usual fourth year classes. But I have another catch up class during the morning."

"Aww, too bad, I was hoping to teach you how to fly. With Quidditch cancelled, you won't see any, especially since the World Cup is over."

"Ehmagawd would someone puh-lease explain Quidditch?" Massie sighed. She had given up pretending to know what people were talking about last night when she was forced to try and continue a whole conversation with Harry on hippogriffs. Since Massie didn't know what Quidditch was, Fred pretended to be offended, as if it was personal.

"Well! I suppose I shall. Fred explained dramatically, putting much emphasis that he was on the team.

Once he had finished, Massie responded, "Very interesting Fred Weasley." She felt a little bad about Harry with the flirting, but she wasn't just going to shoot Fred down and it **was** harmless. At least Massie kept telling herself this. Soon George bounded down the stairs and caused Fred to leave, going to do something in which Massie had no idea about. Massie sat by herself, but only for a little bit, as Claire had joined her soon. Massie pulled Claire to her and explained what had happened already that morning.

"Massie, Fred is really starting to fall for you. You can't just string him along like that! It's tacky and you know it," Claire sighed, attempting to pull Massie to her senses.

"Yes I know, I know. But it's really starting to bother Harry which is good, right?" Massie asked.

"Not unless he just gives up," Claire said, targeting Massie's worse fears. Massie groaned and avoided the subject by explaining Quidditch to Claire. Soon they were joined by Ron.

"Gossiping already, girls?" Ron joked as he entered the room. The PC had become pretty close with Ron, taking him in as a sort of brother.

"Possibly," Massie joked back. However, she immediately pulled Claire back to her and continued discussing. Ron rolled his eyes at them and sat at a table reading a newspaper that someone had left out. Hermione and Harry also joined them as well. Once everyone was down, they decided to go to breakfast.

"Let's have Kristen sit with us at lunch today, and her friend Mary," Massie suggested. Massie had begun missing Kristen, since she only saw her during catch up classes and when the Gryffindors had classes with the Ravenclaws.

"'Kay," Claire agreed. They walked down and sat at the Gryffindor table after beckoning over Mary and Kristen. Massie informed them of all missed gossip once they were out of hearing range. She gossiped so Kristen wouldn't be out of the loop again and it was also a test for Mary. It was to see if she would keep their secrets tight.

"Wow, you really have boys wrapped around your finger!" Mary gasped. Most of the other Hogwarts girls, other than her, couldn't hope to do it. There were exceptions, Mary knew, including some girls such as Amy Sun.

"Easy," Massie boasted. Another thing she wanted to do was get Kristen and Seamus to talk. Massie thought that maybe if Claire saw the PC accumulating boyfriends she would join, which would boost the Pretty Committee's reputation. "Seamus!" Massie called. He looked up, smiled, and walked over. While he walked, Massie took a bite of eggs and forced it down her throat, avoiding Kristen's questioning glare. Massie signaled the seat for Seamus to sit at once he reached them. This just 'happened' to be right next to Kristen.

"Hey what's up?" Seamus asked as he looked at the girls. Kristen had suddenly become simply fascinated by the salt shaker, and remained silent while she studied it.

"Kristen was just saying how she had no idea as to what Quidditch was. Maybe you could enlighten her?" Massie asked expertly. Seamus smiled, and turned to Kristen, beginning to explain. Kristen had decided she could observe the salt shaker later, and replaced it. Massie smiled to Mary and Claire, proving that she was most defiantly an expert at this line of work. Suddenly, a large envelope had dropped into Claire's lap by Orlando, Claire's owl. Massie looked at Claire curiously. Claire tried to hide the letter but Massie snapped it up in time.

"EHMAGAWD CLAIRE! You sent a letter to LAYNE?" Massie gasped as she read Layne's messy handwriting on the front of the envelope.

"I wanted someone to keep an eye on Cam! I promise I didn't tell her anything about the school! I just said it was old fashioned and preferred this way of communicating." Claire struggled to explain. Massie looked at Claire's flustered and tired owl instead. Orlando looked beat, but Massie wasn't surprised, since Claire had forced the poor thing to travel across the ocean. Claire fed a piece of toast to Orlando, waiting for Massie to blow up at the secret letter.

However, Massie decided not to. She would deal with this later, if at all. Seamus and Kristen were still deep in conversation, now talking about sports, and Massie vaguely heard something along the lines of "what's soccer?" Pulling her attention back to Claire, Massie returned the letter.

"Read it," Massie instructed and watched as Claire opened the letter and read each line to herself carefully.

"Well, apparently Layne is okay with this bizarre method of communication. Cam has been faithful. Olivia has been trying, but failing," Claire skimmed through the letter.

"Good," Massie said and went back to her meal.

Later that day, the Gryffindor fourth years entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. They took their seats, Massie sitting next to Claire yet near Harry and the lesson began. Professor Moody scared Massie a little bit, but she listened.

"You're behind – very behind – on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with the Dark-"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out. Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at Ron. Ron looked extremely apprehensive but then Moody smiled. Although Massie was very happy to see him smile, as it meant that he was human, it still kind of disgusted Massie. Moody's scarred face looked even worse during the smile, but Ron looked relieved.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody asked. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago ... yeah I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore ... one year and then back to my quiet retirement." Moody laughed hoarsely, and then continued his lesson. He described the curses he was going to teach them about. It seemed dangerous, Massie noticed with fear.

"So, do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Moody asked the class. Several hands rose shakily into the air, including Ron's and of course, Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron to call on him.

"Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one... is it called the Imperius curse or something?"

"Ah, your father would know about that one," said Moody appreciatively, "it gave the Ministry quite a bit of trouble at one time." Moody then pulled out a spider from a jar. "_Imperio_," Moody commanded, pointing his wand at the spider. The spider then proceeded to act out Moody's every command. Massie laughed with the rest of the class, as the spider jumped from desk to desk. Massie stopped laughing, however, when the spider landed in her hair. Throughout the rest of the lesson, Massie stayed completely fixed upon their professor, as it was interesting. As he explained the rest of the curses to the class, Massie was frightened, yet completely transfixed. Especially when Professor Moody mentioned that Harry was the only survivor of the killing curse. This caused Massie to stare, quite happily at Harry. The lesson had freaked Massie out, especially when Moody demonstrated the killing curse on the poor spider. Massie also had noticed Neville's unease at the torture curse. Hermione and Neville talked, Neville becoming increasingly more uncomfortable. Moody joined them quickly.

"It's alright sonny," Moody said to Neville, "Why don't you come up to my office and join me for a cup of tea?" Neville looked terrified at this offer. Moody then turned his magical eye upon Harry. "You alright, are you, Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry, almost defiantly.

"You've got to know. It seems harsh, maybe, but you've got to know. No point pretending... well... come on, Longbottom, I've got some books that might interest you." Moody said. Neville looked pleadingly at Massie and Harry but they didn't say anything so Neville had to join Moody. After he left, the rest of the group walked to the Great Hall. Hermione, Ron and Claire began discussing the lesson. Massie pulled Harry back and walked with him a few paces behind the others.

"Harry, are you alright? Honestly," Massie asked thoughtfully.

"Yes... yes... kinda... no," Harry said, looking at his shoelaces.

"It's okay, don't worry. You can talk to me if you need to," Massie said. Harry looked up at her, finally looking her in the eye. Massie was at least three inches shorter than Harry, but Harry still felt as though he was looking up to her. He felt comforted by her presence. After their small conversation, they walked to the Great Hall talking easily about some of the new spells Massie was learning. Once they reached the Great Hall, they sat down at their table. Harry fumed when Fred dropped by and flirted with Massie later during their meal. Massie didn't flirt back as much, however. She felt bad about Harry and decided to let him off more easily, but Fred didn't really seem to notice the absence of flirtation. Neville joined them soon as well, reading a Herbology book and looking a little bit happier than before, but still very pale. After dinner, they went back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron, Massie and Claire decided to start on their Divination homework. The boys and Massie seemed completely confused. Claire seemed to understand it pretty well, and helped Massie out.

"Thank you SOO much, Kuh-Laire!" Massie said happily, as she tucked away her finished chart.

"No problem, pretty," Claire said. Claire would have helped Ron and Harry, but they were doing something else instead, cheating. Massie walked over to where Harry was sitting.

"Making up false predictions?" Massie joked as she watched. "Ooh Harry, write that a close friend will become ill here. I was thinking of taking this day off." Massie giggled, pointing at a random spot on the calendar. Harry laughed and wrote it in. Right after they finished, Hermione joined them, holding a large box. Hermione snatched up Ron's predictions and read them.

"Not going to have a very good month, are you?" Hermione asked.

"Well at least I'm forewarned," Ron yawned.

"My, you seem to be drowning twice," Hermione noticed.

"Ooh, I better change one of those to being trampled by a raging hippogriff."

"Don't you think it's a bit obvious you have made those up?"

"How dare you! We have been working like house-elves here!" Ron said, in mock fury. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"It's an expression," Ron said hastily. Harry laid down his quill as well.

"What's in the box?" Harry asked.

"Funny you should ask," Hermione said, with a nasty look at Ron. Inside the box were fifty different badges, each a different color, but they all bared the same letters, S.P.E.W.

"Spew?" Harry asked, picking up a badge, "what's this all about?"

"Not _spew_," Hermione said impatiently, "it's S-P-E-W. It stands for Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." At this, Massie became bored, and pulled Claire out of the room and up their staircase. Massie washed her face and brushed her teeth hastily. Claire followed suit. Because they still had some time before bed, Massie pulled out two of the inflatable pillows. Claire sat in the pink one, and Massie relaxed in the purple one.

"What are you going to do about Harry?" asked Claire

"I don't know, so let's not talk about it," Massie responded, rubbing her temples. This boy drama was giving her a migraine. "What about you Claire? Are you going to move on from Cam?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I still like him very much!"

"But this school has cute boys. It's better than Westchester. The boys here don't care about soccer."

"Yes but..."

"And the boys here are magical!"

"I know, but..."

"And the boys here are so much stronger and they have British accents and oh I don't know, you actually see them every day and aren't separated from them by oceans?"

"You've made your point, Mass."

"So, why won't you listen?"

"Because, I miss Cam!" Claire wailed and hid her face behind her hands. Massie knew that there was no point in trying to continue this conversation and quickly deflated her pillow. She stuffed it away, with Claire's pillow as well as Claire went to bed. She wasn't mad at Massie, but instead mad at herself. She didn't know what to do about her predicament with Cam. Massie tried to doze off, but images of Harry and Fred clouded her mind. She tried to force them out but eventually accepted the dreams filled with them to follow. Nightmares swarmed her brain.

* * *

Derrington was staring down at Massie very angrily.

"What, D?" Massie asked.

"M, what have you been doing? Are you still trying to trick boys?"

"I'm not tricking them, D!"

"Oh yes you are!" Suddenly the sky began screaming at Massie. "Massie! How DARE you lose your Alpha!" screamed the sky.

"Skye! I haven't! I swear!"

"How are you going to know what's in for winter? Or spring? YOU WON'T! I regret ever considering you to be an alpha! You are just a little EW LBR! You will never have a HART, either!"

"Harry is a HART!" Massie cried, falling on her knees into the mud.

"As if I would go for you!" Harry screamed from behind her, swirling around like he was the wind.

"As if anybody would go for you, M!" Derrington sang like a mocking bird.

"Like I ever would! HA!" Fred screamed suddenly and sarcastically, erupting from the earth like lava. Derrington, Fred and Harry then became one. Suddenly Massie was in Claire's clothing from Orlando. The sky continued to scream at her, until it began throwing thunder clouds at her. Massie was smacked in the face by them. Strangely, the thunderclouds felt like cheap polyester.

* * *

"MASSIE! SHUT UP!" Claire yelled, smacking Massie with a pillow.

"What? It was so strange! You were there! Your clothing was!" Massie muttered, sounding delusional.

"Massie, do you want a tornado?" Claire asked, smiling.

"What? No!" Massie responded, still afraid of the thunderclouds.

"Then why are you acting like you've been to Oz?" Claire joked with Massie.

"Oh hardy har har," Massie said, pretending to laugh.

"Now shut up and go back to bed!" Claire groaned, and walked back to her warm bed. Unhappily and slowly, Massie tried to doze back to a world where the sky wasn't out to get her.

**What have I managed to fit in? A dream sequence? A lesson? I would be proud but I rlly didn't like this chapter. Next chapter will be better... half-promise... all depends on you! Soo... Review? Or no more updating (Angry Face thst Smirks)**

**Hahaha review? :) Or check out my new story- J'adore toi!**


	17. Chapter 16 Unusual Help

Chapter 16

The next week, Professor Moody tested the fourth years with the Imperius curse.

Massie and Claire were terrified, after seeing what the curse could do; Neville, while under, was able to perform several very complicated gymnastic tricks and Massie and Claire's roommate, Lavender, acted like a squirrel.

"Block, you're next," Professor Moody barked, holding his wand in position after relinquishing Neville from the spell.

"Um, okay," Massie said, trying to compose herself. She really did not want to do this and face embarrassment. However, she sucked it up and walked forward to the front of the class. She stood still as Moody pointed his wand at her with a gnarled hand.

"_Imperio," _he said easily. Massie felt a warm sensation flood through her as he said it. She was wonderfully happy, and nothing mattered in the world anymore to her. A voice rang out in her head saying, "_bite your leg. Do it."_ Massie smiled and began to crouch down when another voice sprang out, louder.

"_Don't you dare move a single muscle. That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard. Stand back up. Fight with your Alpha self. Now,"_ commanded the voice. Massie immediately chose to follow this voice and complied. She smiled at the professor and simply responded.

"No," Massie said. She still wasn't in full control. The other voice, which she assumed to be her Alpha voice, was. Her Alpha voice beat out Moody's command voice with incredible ease.

"Yes! Yes! That was exactly what I want!" Moody cheered. The wonderful feeling drained out of Massie, and she felt herself, finally in true control. "That was incredible! We are going to do it again! Show the class! Class, watch closely... look in her eyes to see the full thing. _Imperio!" _screamed Moody with an awestruck voice.

"_Right now, you are to impersonate Professor Snape!" _the annoying voice barked.

"_Ew, no! Massie, you got this. You have it... And you will not impersonate anybody!" _said the voice of her inner alpha, the voice that sounded eerily familiar. Massie looked the professor straight on and responded with even more ease.

"No, thanks," Massie said, smiling her famous smile. She was in control, except that she followed her inner Alpha. After Moody was done testing her, he tested the rest of the class. The only other person in the room who was able to beat the curse as Massie had, had been Harry. Claire, who very willingly followed the curse, danced lovingly with a broom. Massie was never going to let her live it down.

"So I see you have found a new boyfriend other than Cammie boy," Massie mocked as they walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

"What are you talking about?" Claire responded.

"That broom! When are you going to introduce us so I can call him formally by his name? Wasn't it Mr. Dusty?" Massie smiled at Claire.

Claire pretended that she hadn't heard Massie. Massie still laughed, joined by Harry and Ron.

/

Several weeks later, nothing much had happened. Drama was at an all time low and Massie could not have been more upset. The days all seemed to pass by in a blur and she felt as if she was just sitting through it. Days went by and her work load became incredibly more intense. Massie's hair was becoming limp, her eyes were lifeless, he lips were dry and un-glossed and the worst was that people were forgetting about her. She was no longer the center of magical attention. Constantly she felt as if she was merely fading into the walls. The boys continued to give her attention but Massie felt as if it was completely useless. Nothing seemed to matter because all she could do was work. Hogwarts was overworking her, even on the weekends. Rare were the days that she could feel truly carefree and her nightmare had basically come true. Her alpha had disappeared, sprinting and screaming to some other worthy girl who needed her. Massie was lost.

Claire, however, was prospering. In a school where nobody cared about Keds, Claire felt like she belonged. It was as if she was back in Orlando. Claire smiled every day, and even if she didn't look breathtaking as Massie used to, she looked positively upbeat. Her eyes were nearly almost always giddy and her hair bounced freely. The workload was tremendous, but she didn't really care enough to worry about it. Nothing could bring her down. Even if Massie's alpha had deserted her, Claire's magic self had shone in.

On the 27th of October, which was on a Monday, it had been posted that Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students would be arriving that Friday, on Halloween.

Did Massie care? No. Did everyone else? Yes.

Glaring at the rest of the room, Massie attempted to finish an essay for History of Magic. When they would not quiet down, Massie sighed, near tears, and tiredly slumped forward into her hands. Nothing had been going right. Harry might spend time with her, but romance seemed utterly lost to him. Fred, at least, paid attention to her, but was often working on something called '_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_' with his twin, and couldn't help Massie in times like this of complete despair. Sighing, she looked out the window at the evening sky, searching for answers.

"Hey, Massie, are you alright?" Hermione asked, sitting in the chair next to her.

"No," Massie sighed, looking at her half finished essay.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, genuinely empathetic.

"Too. Much. Work," Massie said quite simply. She sighed and looked at Hermione who had a look of pity etched upon her face. Massie tried to smile back at Hermione, but couldn't even fake it. "Draco too," Massie added, feeling as if it were necessary. Draco had been talking to her, or trying to, as if it was of a dire need. She ignored him nearly every time, but he seemed incredibly determined to flirt with her.

"Ugh, that is just Draco being a pig," Hermione explained.

"But he hated me?"

"Not since he found out your grandmother was a witch. You are officially not as bad as me. You are no longer just a Muggle-born."

"He's annoying," Massie responded, putting it quite simply.

"Obviously."

"Can you help me again for, like, the billionth time?" Massie asked, eyeing her threatening paper. Hermione had been helping her a lot, and Massie was completely grateful.

"Of course," Hermione said, looking over Massie's paper and the prompt. It was an essay that Hermione had to do back in February of her first year. Massie, Claire, and Kristen were making impressive progress, considering that they had only started this year. Because of their progress, they had received less catch up classes, and went to all of their real classes for the full time. Their work was still incredibly hard, however. Massie felt near tears almost always. The work was taking its toll on her and she didn't feel like she could win.

"I'll be right back," Massie said shakily, standing up and walking towards her room. The room, which had once smelled like musty stone, now smelled strongly of Chanel No. 19. It tickled Massie's nose while she sat down on her bed. Subscriptions of Glossip Girl would temporarily lift her mood, but not always.

Pulling out a gloss that has helped her in important times, Massie smiled when she saw Chips Ahoy gleaming. The moment the sweet flavor drifted up to her petite nose, she felt rejuvenated. Everything could be better, maybe. The gloss felt heavy on her lips, and unfamiliar. The once happy feeling had turned to an oversweet, sticky coat when she thought of how badly she was doing. Massie walked to her bathroom to fix her smudged make up. She looked at herself in the mirror as if she had never met herself before. It was a totally different person in front of her, someone that Massie had never met before. The strange, unfamiliar person looked like a washed-up wannabe Alpha. It wasn't Massie. A tear trickled down her usually glowing skin. Massie wiped away the tear as if it were mocking her and continued to look at her reflection in disgust. She was at a definite low point and didn't know what to do. The Pretty Committee was basically gone. Kristen barely talked to them anymore, as she was completely wrapped up in Mary and Ravenclaw. Massie and Claire were left, lonely. Alicia and Dylan were at some other school and Massie had absolutely no way to contact them. She was alone and she walked back to the Gryffindor common room, feeling worse than Rose in Titanic.

Massie noticed that Hermione was working on her paper for her and felt incredibly grateful once again. Massie walked over to the couch and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Suddenly there was a light thump next to her. She looked up slowly and noticed with delight that it was Harry.

"Harry!" Massie said happily. Things with her and Harry had been going badly to say the least. He seemed always incredibly uninterested.

"Massie, I need your advice," Harry said as if desperately.

"What is it?" Massie asked.

"I need... well..."

"What?"

"Relationship advice. You see, I kinda like this girl,"

"I see," Massie said happily. He had to have been talking about her.

"She's really pretty... and... well this is embarrassing but,"

"Go on, what's her name?"

"Cho Chang."

Massie's world crashed. Tears prickled at her eyes again. Her heart stopped. Nothing was right. Harry continued to rattle off compliments and secret obsessions about Cho. Massie had only heard of Cho a few times, from Kristen. Apparently, she was not nice, nor anywhere near PC worthy. She was obsessed with some boy named Cedric.

But to Massie, this was the last straw.

"Oh yeah, Cho, I once saw her making out with this boy, Cedric or something? I also heard he beat you at Quidditch last year... guess he beat you to the girl, too?" Massie lied with venom, sufficiently hurting Harry. She saw Harry's face flush and his eyes cloud over. She stood up and walked away, incredibly angrily. Leaving in a huff, Massie walked straight out of the Gryffindor Common Room and to the Grounds. Once she had successfully exited the castle, the sharp October wind bit at her cheeks. Blood rushed along her body trying to warm her up and goose bumps threatened to prickle at her arms. Wind whipped her dark hair behind her and the evening enclosed itself upon her.

Massie walked over to below a tree and sat down on it, narrowly missing the roots. She began pulling out the grass as if she was in fifth grade and they were listening to their gym teacher explain the game for P.E., filled with anticipation. Massie's anticipation was not of an upcoming game with an intense amount of competitiveness but was something signaling that she was still an Alpha.

"Are you alright?" asked another British voice from above her.

"Yes," bit Massie, not wanting social interaction.

"No, really," the voice persisted. Massie looked up to see who was annoying her and was found with a somewhat pretty girl. Judging by her robes, this girl was in the rival house of Slytherin.

"I'm fine," Massie said defiantly.

"No, you're not," the girl said, almost rudely.

"Why'd you ask if you weren't going to accept my answer?" Massie responded, somewhat upset that she couldn't form together one of her usual comebacks.

"I thought it was polite. Look, if you don't want company then I don't have to be here," snapped the girl.

"Fine, leave."

"No."

"Please? Really, you're annoying," Massie said quite blatantly.

"No, you're upset and I'm not just going to leave."

"Fine, whatever, stay."

"Good," the girl said happily, and sat right next to Massie.

"What do you want?" Massie asked, looking at the girl. The girl was actually quite pretty. She was Asian, and had quite shiny black hair and her bright brown eyes stood out against the slightly dark evening.

"Well, you looked kinda, well, upset and whiny. I didn't want to watch you break down so I decided to lend a hand," responded the girl as if she were doing Massie a favor.

"You... what? Decided to lend me a hand? You are so obnoxious! Really how stuck up are you? How's the weather up on your high horse? I didn't know you could see me from up there! Thank god you came down to help the little tiny villagers! If it weren't for you... we would surely die. Now shut the hell up and go back to your little dank grimy dungeons down in Slytherin. Bye, now." Massie looked back to the castle as she moved her hand in a "shoo shoo" motion. The girl looked honestly hurt.

"I just wanted to help before you started blubbering everywhere," responded the girl in a final attempt to associate with Massie.

"Whatevs. Speak. Name?"

"I'm Amy Sun. You are?"

"Massie."

"So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"LIAR!"

"Fine...it's just, really, everything..."

"That sucks."

"Ah-greed," Massie responded, looking at Amy. She was surprised that this girl honestly wanted to know Massie. Amy, Massie could tell, was incredibly stubborn, and seemed to have what was needed for a member of the PC. Massie couldn't decide just yet though, but the thought still danced lazily around her mind.

"Sufficiently awkward pause ensues," joked Amy. Massie surprised herself when a giggle escaped her lips that were previously pursed in frustration.

"Ugh, there is way too much work," Massie groaned, looking at her aching hands.

"Well, what did you use to do when you were upset, back in America?" Amy asked, honestly curious.

"I used to ride my horse, Brownie," Massie said, somewhat smiling at the memory. Massie didn't know why she was telling the girl this, but it was too late to take it back.

"You rode horses?"

"Yeah."

"I have an idea," Amy said, a proud smile forming at her lips.

"What?" Massie asked apprehensively.

"You'll see, come on," Amy said, pulling Massie up and dragging her across the field. Massie followed nervously until they reached an old shed. "Wait here," Amy commanded. Massie had to fight not to glare at Amy. Massie hated to be commanded.

Amy disappeared into the shed and came out holding two shiny brooms.

"Um, no thanks, I don't feel like cleaning," Massie laughed, repulsed at the idea.

"Not for cleaning, dummy!" Amy said, thrusting a broom into Massie's unwilling hand.

"For what?" Massie asked, looking in disbelief at the broom which read '_Nimbus 2001'_.

"For flying!" Amy responded, dropping the broom to the ground beside her.

"Oh yeah! Quidditch!" Massie said, remembering.

"Yeah, and you won't fall," Amy said, putting her hand above the broom, "UP!" The broom flew up to her waiting hand magically.

"Why not?" Massie asked, attempting to do the same.

"Because these are really good brooms! Unfortunately, I got mine from Draco. I really didn't want to take it, because Draco's a jerk, but I had to or else the captain would throw me off the team," Amy explained.

"Whose broom am I using?" Massie asked as she lifted her hand out beside her. "UP!" she commanded as Amy had done. The broom flew willingly up to her hand.

"Draco's," Amy winked. Massie laughed and mounted her broom as Amy had done. Amy lifted into the air a few inches.

"How do I do that?" Massie asked, looking down at her broom.

"Just pull it upwards a bit," Amy explained, going higher into the air. Massie did as she was told and went up! She was amazed!

"Ehmagawd!" Massie exclaimed, floating upwards. Massie laughed as she began trying different things on her broom. Flying wasn't too hard for her; it was just like riding Brownie.

"Having fun, then?" Amy asked as she zoomed past Massie off in one direction.

"Are you asking for a race?" Massie asked competitively.

"Possibly."

"Bring. It. On." Massie flew up to Amy. They stayed stationary as Amy counted down from 3...2...1. They both took off with tremendous speed. They flew down the Quidditch Pitch neck to neck. Wind was flying into Massie's face making her feel free. Amy flew next to her, determined. Slowly but surely, Amy began to take lead. Massie swore under her breath and tried to catch up to Amy. Massie lowered herself as much as possible on the broom, trying to make her aerodynamic, a tip she learned from horseback racing. She began to inch up towards Amy, flying at an incredible speed. She saw the impromptu finish line, the end of the Quidditch pitch. Massie held on to her broom immensely tightly, her knuckles turning white. Her breathing was becoming labored, and she struggled to catch her breath, a nearly impossible act when wind was flying at them with this amount of force. They reached the finish line, Amy ahead of Massie by just a small little bit. Amy cheered happily and Massie swore again.

"I won!" Amy cheered.

"Whatevs. We're totally going to race again once I get better!" Massie said, slowly drifting down to the ground

"Okay... but I'll still beat you," teased Amy. Massie laughed as they walked back to the castle.

"See you, Amy. It was really nice meeting you," Massie said truthfully as they reached the staircase and they had to part ways.

"Bye, Massie," Amy said, leaving. Massie walked back up to the Gryffindor common room feeling more like her old self. She entered the Gryffindor Common room and Claire came running up to her.

"Ehmagawd! Mass! Where have you been?" Claire asked, exasperatedly.

"Oh, just... up," Massie said smiling. She walked back to her room and got ready for bed.

"Massie, are you okay?" Claire asked, following her.

"I'm fine!" Massie responded, lying down in her bed.

"Sure. You have to tell me what really happened!" Claire said angrily.

"I got my Alpha back."

**New chapter! :) I haven't uploaded in a while, I know :( Sorry! I made this chapter to show how Massie really isn't perfect... Review?:)**


	18. Chapter 17 Durmstrang and Beauxbatons

**(A/N: Oh dear... I am so sorry for not uploading. It's new excuse, but I have been very busy. I made this chapter longer as my apology :(( I think I might start a new story- For A Series Of Unfortunate Events or I might just make it a one shot... alright well I have kept you in suspense long enough..)**

Chapter 17

Claire opened her eyes, Friday morning, to find Massie not in the room.

"Where's Mass?" Claire asked Hermione, who was also just waking up.

"No idea," Hermione responded as she carefully peeled her covers off of her.

"Strange," Claire said. She stood up and checked the bathroom to find Massie not there either. Quietly, she padded down to the main room, where Massie was missing again. Claire sighed and walked back up to the girls' room.

"Claire, I would really like it if you would finally join S.P.E.W.," whined Hermione.

"I already told you; I don't have money," Claire explained, pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"It's only two sickles," Hermione continued to beg.

"Is that wizard money? I keep forgetting," Claire said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yes. It really isn't too expensive," Hermione pestered, following Claire.

"If you can get Massie to pay for me, then I would be delighted," Claire said, beginning to brush her teeth.

"But Massie would never join!" Hermione said as she changed into her uniform.

"Esh-sha-shlee," Claire said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I said, 'Exactly'," Claire clarified after she spit her toothpaste into the sink.

"Fine, well I have another question for you," Hermione said as she struggled to brush through her hair.

"Wha-?" Claire said with her mouth full of toothpaste again.

"Why have Massie and Harry been avoiding each other?"

"Oh. Um, I don't know if I can answer that."

"I thought we told each other things? I mean, we are roommates."

"You would have to ask her."

"I don't think she will tell me," Hermione sighed as she began to brush her teeth as well.

"So, the other schools are arriving tonight?" Claire asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, it'll be so exciting. It is so much history!" Hermione said, exercising her usual nerdy self.

"Yeah. Well, I'm off to try to find Massie. See you later!" Claire said as she exited.

"Cheers!" Hermione called. Claire walked down to the common room and still couldn't find Massie, much to her frustration. In her search, she nearly ran directly into Harry.

"Oh, sorry," Harry mumbled to Claire.

"Oh no, my fault," Claire responded.

"Wait, Claire," Harry said, right as Claire was about to walk off.

"Yeah?" she said as she turned around to look at him.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Claire said apprehensively. Harry walked to the couch and Claire followed suit, sitting next to him.

"Well, er, it's about, um," Harry tried to speak.

"Yes?"

"Massie; She's been completely avoiding me," Harry said, looking down.

"Did anything happen that would make her want to avoid you?" Claire asked even though she knew the answer from Massie.

"Um, possibly?"

"What was it?"

"I sort of, er, asked her for advice on Cho?"

"Then what?"

"Well, then she said that Cho was in a relationship, and she sort of insulted me."

"Continue..."

"Then she stormed off?" Harry said, blushing profusely.

"Put 2 and 2 together," Claire said as she left poor Harry sitting in a confused state. She suddenly heard a tapping at the window and saw Hedwig and Orlando perched with letters in their beaks. Harry moved up and went to open the window and Claire also walked up towards Orlando. Once the window was open, Orlando flew onto Claire's arm, chirping happily. Layne's scribbled handwriting was visible on top of the purple envelope that Orlando had deposited into Claire's waiting hand. Claire's heart skipped a beat to know that she was about to read about how Cam has been acting. Once Claire sat down on the couch, she tore open the letter.

_Claire,_

_Bad news. Olivia went in for the kill today at a soccer match; she tried to kiss him. Cam tried really, really, really hard not to kiss her back, but, you know boys. Can't keep it in their pants. He kissed her back, but only for a second. Then he pushed her off of him. I slapped him for you, really hard. I used the hand with my rings, too. He knew what he did was terrible. Sorry. Really, but Cam doesn't matter. Go for some Brits! _

_I'm totally in love with a new food, btw. I LOVE Nutella! But yeah, other than that, I can't wait to tell Cam that you are done with him. See ya!_

_-LAYNE! _

Claire stared in disbelief at what Layne had written. Cam had cheated on her. Biting back tears, Claire stuffed the chocolate smudged paper into her pocket. The fact that Massie was still missing just aggravated Claire more. Claire needed Massie at a time like this.

Meanwhile, Massie wasn't completely missing. Down at breakfast, she was almost dying from laughter.

"Ehmagawd! He really said that?" Massie gasped in between terrible bouts of laughter.

"Yes!" Amy laughed back, tears of laughter forming at her eyes. They continued to laugh into their pancakes. It took them nearly five minutes to end their hysterics.

"So, are you excited for the new schools to come?" Amy asked after clearing her throat.

"No, not particularly," Massie responded, looking down into her pancakes.

"Why? The boys are going to be so hot!" Amy said. Massie whipped her face up to Amy.

"Seriously?"

"No joke. Durmstrang is from the north, I think, and they are obviously going to be so hot. I think they're Russian!" Amy explained.

"What about Botons?"

"You mean Beauxbatons?"

"Yeah, whatevs."

"They're French, I believe."

"Well, then it might not be so bad after all," Massie giggled. Amy smiled sheepishly and continued to eat. At the front of the Great Hall, a pack of rowdy green wearing kids shuffled in loudly.

"Damn. Slytherin is here. I have to go, see you later," Amy said, feeling fearful of how Slytherin was going to react if they saw her with a Gryffindor.

"Bye," Massie said as she went back to her food. She heard a loud scuttering behind her and realized that Gryffindor must have come as well.

"Ehmagawd! Mass, why are you here so early?" Claire asked, annoyingly.

"Just am," replied Massie. She turned away from Claire. Unfortunately, Massie turned around so that she was face to face with Ron Weasley.

"Massie," Ron said in a serious tone.

"What?" Massie asked, glaring. Ever since her fight with Harry, she was beginning to ignore Ron as well; they were one in the same to her.

"Come on! I never did anything to you!" Ron whined, pulling on his fiery red hair. Massie glared at him and rolled her eyes in response. She looked back to her food to avoid Ron on her left and Claire on her right. Amy was all the way across the Grand Hall, and wasn't able to catch Massie's pleading glance.

"Earth to Massie?" Claire said. "Massie, why aren't you listening to me?"

"Ehmahawd Kuh-laire, are you Ellen Degeneres?" Massie asked.

"No," Claire said, pulling a fingernail to her guilty face.

"Then why won't you shut up?" Massie snapped, positively fuming. Claire looked hurt and instinctively reached for her pocket. She had packed about 10 gummy worm packages for Hogwarts, and because of her letter today, she brought a bag with her. Claire pulled the sugary treat up to her mouth unhappily.

"Ugh, you're back on those?" Massie asked, looking skeptically at Claire's chewing mouth. Claire looked down and nodded, tears forming at her eyes. She thrust Layne's letter into Massie's clean hands.

"What's this?" Massie asked, opening at the crumpled letter. Heavily manicured eyes read each line carefully and slowly. Once she finished reading, she looked up at Claire with pity.

"I can't-" Claire started to speak, but a sobbing choke cut her off mid-sentence.

"He isn't worth this! Trust me! We are going to take a picture of you kissing some new boy and send it to stupid Cam! He is such a jerk!" Massie vented, rushing to the aid of her best friend.

"What is it?" asked Hermione, sitting next to Claire.

"Claire's good-for-nothing boyfriend cheated on her!" Massie explained.

"I never really cared much for the drama of boys," Hermione said. Massie smirked, knowing this was a lie, due to Hermione's obvious adoration towards a certain red head. Claire sighed and looked down into her soup, crestfallen.

"Get over him, Claire! He is SO not worth this," Massie groaned. She pulled out a quill from her pocket and a scroll of paper from another. "Tell Layne to give this letter to Cam," Massie said as she began to write as Claire.

_Dear Cam,_

_I heard. Really... Olivia? That's pathetic. We are more than done. I'll send you a picture of me when I'm with my new BRITISH boyfriend! I can't believe I thought that I could trust a little soccer player like you. Cam, have you become a garbage man? No? Then why are you DUMPED?_

_-The Girl that you'll miss like crap, Claire_

Massie finished her evil letter and handed it to Claire. Bright blue eyes scanned the paper, doubtfully, but becoming slightly interested at the venom that Massie was able to inject into a small paragraph.

"This is a bit harsh," Claire said.

"And that is why it is perf!" Massie said happily, beginning to pack her things for an annoying class of History of Magic. She adjusted by tousling her luscious auburn hair and caused quite a few stares unknowingly, especially from the Gryffindor table. Harry tried vainly and desperately hard to not join his comrades in looking into Massie's shiny hair, because he knew that he was completely not right for her.

/

Other than unfortunate and annoying boy drama, there was a pleasant feeling of anticipation hanging in the air. Once the bell rang to end the Gryffindor's potion class, everybody shuffled nervously up into the Gryffindor tower to deposit their belongings and to straighten up. Massie, Claire, and Hermione entered the girls' dormitory, and began gossiping heavily.

"Would you please tell me why you won't speak to Harry?" Hermione whined as she sprayed Massie's BedHead conditioning spray on her damaged hair.

"I am talking to Harry," Massie lied, applying eyeliner.

"No, you aren't!" Hermione responded, enunciating every syllable.

"Well, he is just a jerk. He asked me about Hoe Chang or whatever her name is," Massie explained cruelly, "and he expected me to give him advice so I shot him down and ditched."

"I think he feels really bad," Claire said, remembering how in potions class Harry had asked Massie for rat's tail and she completely ignored him.

"Good," Massie said simply as she put on a fresh cloak. She finished her look with a bright Chocolate Mint Glossip Girl. Hermione used the Strawberry Coconut and Claire used Chap Stick. They walked down to the Entrance Hall with their friends and Harry couldn't help but stare at Massie when she wasn't looking.

"Massie, could I please talk to you?" Harry asked, hopefully. Massie empathetically stayed behind for him.

"Yes?" she said coolly, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I'm sorry for Monday," he replied looking at his feet. He looked very pitiful and depressed. His bright, green eyes showed the depression he felt.

Massie couldn't help but feel extremely bad for him, and pulled his face up gently with her hand. "It's alright," she said with a warm smile. They walked back up to the group, with secret smiles on their faces.

Finally, after much shuffling and barked orders from the heads of houses, everybody was lined up in front of the castle. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Claire, Massie and Kristen stood together.

"Nearly six," Ron said looking towards the train tracks, "how d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it," Hermione responded.

"How then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested.

"I don't think so, not from that far away," Hermione responded.

"A Portkey?" Ron asked. "Or they could Apparate – maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"

"You can't Apparate inside Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?" Hermione said impatiently.

"I bet however they do it, it will be extravagant!" Massie said, knowing how other adults acted when they visited her parents. She remembered a time when some of her parents' friends came on a helicopter ostentatiously to seem wealthy at a very expensive party that had been held by her family.

Suddenly from the darkness came the booming voice of Dumbledore, "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.

"_There!_" yelled a sixth-year, pointing over the forest.

A very large thing began to appear over the forest, grander than anything Claire had seen, except for Massie's property.

"It's a dragon!" cried a first-year.

"Don't be stupid! It's a flying house!" called another first-year that Harry knew to be Dennis Creevey.

Dennis's guess was much more accurate; a giant house, windows lit, flew over the forest, held by a dozen horses, each the size of an elephant.

"Meh," Massie lied. Suddenly the carriage landed with a tremendous bang. A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forwards, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor and opened a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then, the largest woman that Massie had ever seen exited the carriage. A few people gasped.

"HEM, steroids, HEM," Massie fake-coughed. Claire and Kristen giggled. Dumbledore began to clap for the lady until the school did as well. The large lady walked towards Dumbledore and held her hand out for him to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxine," he said, "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxine, "I 'ope I find you well?"

"On excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxine, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her. Massie looked towards the carriage and noticed a dozen boys and girls. They were shivering due to their fine silk cloaks.

"Ooh, those cloaks are so nice!" Claire exclaimed.

"Eh, I've seen better," Massie responded as she examined her nails. Massie ignored the conversation that was happening between Dumbledore and Madame Maxine and used it as a time to talk to Claire. "I talked to Harry," Massie whispered carefully.

"I saw," Claire whispered back. Kristen looked jealously at the two. She had yet to be informed of this gossip. Massie sighed as she explained from the beginning.

"And so I talked to him just before we came here," Massie whispered to the rest of the PC.

"What happened?" Kristen asked.

"We kinda forgave each other but I don't know where we are now," Massie finished. She noticed the Beauxbatons students coming and parted along with the rest of the Hogwarts students to make way. Beauxbatons skirted past, conceitedly.

"Poles up their asses, much?" Massie whispered.

"Maybe that's why they're so cold," Kristen joked along. A female Beauxbatons student heard them and turned her head back to glare at Massie.

"Oh no! I'm so scared!" Massie replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Because of all the gossip, the PC barely noticed as the Durmstrang students came through the lake.

"It's a mast!" Harry said, referring to the long black pole that had appeared from the lake. Slowly and magnificently the ship rose from the water, gleaming in the moonlight. Moments later, they heard the splash of the anchor and a thud from the plank being lowered upon the bank. As the students exited the boat, it was obvious that they were built as Crabbe and Goyle, but as they drew nearer, Massie noticed the bulk was from large coats that they wore. Their head master began to speak with Dumbledore as well, but Massie, Claire and Kristen were too busy checking out the students.

Massie winked at one of them, who shyly smiled into his coat.

"They're cute!" Kristen said happily, eyes gleaming with interest.

"Viktor, come along, into the warmth... you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold..." said the Durmstrang headmaster that Kristen informed Massie and Claire that his name was Karkaroff.

"Harry—it's _Krum!" _Ron exclaimed. "I don't believe it! Krum, Harry! _Viktor Krum!_"

"For heaven's sake, Ron he's only a Quidditch player," sighed Hermione.

"_Only a Quidditch player?_" Ron said, looking at her as if he couldn't believe his ears. "Hermione- he's one of the best seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still at school!"

Massie disgustedly watched as several girls threw themselves at him.

"I'm getting his autograph if I can," said Ron, "you wouldn't happen to have a quill, have you, Harry?"

"Are you serious Ron? Are you the Snitch?" Massie asked mischievously.

"What? No?"

"Then why do you want Krum to catch you?" Massie shot causing the group to laugh. They reached the Entrance Hall and sat down in their seats at Gryffindor table. Ron took his seat facing the doorway to try and entice Krum to sit with him. Beauxbatons had chosen to sit at the Ravenclaw table and Kristen was positively beaming. Mary and Kristen were talking to the Beauxbatons students, obviously trying to make friends fast. Mary had laughed so hard at one of the jokes that milk nearly spewed from her mouth. Massie saw this desperate act and her eyebrow raised in disgust.

"Ugh, remind me not to have Mary in the Pretty Committee," Massie noted to Claire. Claire smiled half-heartedly; she had begun to enjoy Mary's company.

"It's not _that_ cold," said Hermione irritably, referring to the three shivering Beauxbatons students. "Why didn't they bring cloaks?"

"Over here! Come and sit over here!" Ron hissed at Durmstrang. "Over here! Hermione, budge up, make space-"

"What?"

"Too late," Ron said bitterly.

The Durmstrang students had settled themselves in at the Slytherin table and Draco looked positively smug.

"Yeah, that's right, smarm up to him, Malfoy," said Ron scathingly, "I bet Krum can see right through him, though... bet he gets people fawning over him all the time... where d'you reckon they're going to sleep? We could offer him a space in our dormitory, Harry... I wouldn't mind giving him my bed; I could sleep on a camp-bed."

Massie, Hermione, and Claire snorted.

"They look a lot happier than the Beauxbatons lot," said Harry. It was true; Durmstrang students seemed appreciative of the wonderful castle and its bewitched ceiling. They stared up at in awe and looked admiringly at the golden tableware.

"Alright, Claire, I need to tell you something," Massie said seriously.

"What?" Claire asked, her eyes widening in fear.

"Called Krum," Massie said with a wide smile.

"Damn it!" Claire hissed. A small game that they had begun to play involved them two calling boys to try and approach even though they never went through with it. Massie was winning at an alarming seven more boys called then Claire. Without outfit ratings, they had to create a new game.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and –most particularly- guests," said Dumbledore beaming at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the shivering Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave an obvious snort.

"No one's making you stay!" Hermione whispered angrily.

"The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home." Dumbledore sat down and engaged in conversation with Karkaroff.

The dishes filled with food in front of them, including several obviously distinctive foreign foods.

"What's _that_?" asked Ron, pointing at a large stew.

"Bouillabaisse," Hermione said.

"Bless you," said Ron.

"Silly Ron! It's a lovely French stew! I had it in Paris one time," Massie said happily as she scooped some on to her plate. "Claire. Eat. It," Massie said from the corner of her mouth. Claire agreed and took a liberal amount as well. Ron stared disgustedly at them.

"You've been to France, Massie? Do you speak French?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"_Oui_!" Massie lied. A few moments later the rude Beauxbatons girl joined the Gryffindor table.

"Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" the girl asked delicately.

Ron went purple and stared up at her gawking.

"Yeah, have it," Harry said, pushing the dish to the girl.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?"

"_Oui. C'est magnifique!" _Massie responded, relying heavily on her few years in French class. Ron nodded in feigned agreement.

"_Oui! J'adore! J'ai bouillabaisse a ma maison! C'est le meilleure!" _the girl trilled before she walked away with the food.

"She's a _Veela!_" Ron said hoarsely to Harry after she left.

The meal continued on in a typical fashion and Dumbledore explained the tournament and Massie paid nearly no attention to him as she was much more interested in sending secret messages to Amy across the room.

"Now, I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all," Dumbledore finished with a flourish.

"An Age Line!" Fred Weasley said, his eyes glinting as they walked to the doors into the Entrance Hall. "Well that should be fooled by an Aging Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in that Goblet, you're laughing – it can't tell if you're seventeen or not!"

"But I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance," said Hermione, "we just haven't learnt enough."

"Speak for yourself," said George shortly. "You'll try and get in, won't you, Harry?"

Harry seemed to stare off, his eyes glazed over. He seemed deep in thought and looked detached. Massie couldn't miss out on this opportunity.

"Harry, have you forgotten how to pronounce your last name?" Massie asked with a devilish gleam in her wide eyes.

"Hmm, what? No?" Harry asked,

"Then why are you being Harry Pot-head?" Massie retorted, a smile playing on her lips. The group laughed loudly, Harry included.

"Where is he?" Ron said, ignoring the conversation, and instead looking through the crowd to see what had become of Krum. "Dumbledore didn't say where the Durmstrang people are sleeping, did her?"

However, this query was answered nearly instantly; they were level with the Slytherin table now, and Karkaroff had just bustled up to his students.

"Back to the ship then," he was saying. "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

Massie saw Krum shake his head as he put his furs on.

"Ehmagawd! Is he really that special?" Massie whispered into Claire's ear. Claire shrugged, watching the conversation instead.

Karkaroff turned and led his students towards the door, reaching them at the same time as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Massie and Claire. Harry let Karkaroff in front of him.

"Thank you," said Karkaroff carelessly, glancing at him.

Karkaroff froze. He stared at Harry in complete bewilderment. The students from Durmstrang also came to a halt. Karkaroff's eyes inched upwards to Harry's scar and his face had a wave of realization take hold. Durmstrang students were amazed too, comprehension dawning on their faces.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," said a growling voice from behind them. Mad-Eye Moody had snuck up on them again.

"You!" Karkaroff said with a look of fury etched upon his face mingled with an equal look of fear.

"Me," said Moody grimly. "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway.

It was true; Hogwarts students were huddled in a bee hive looking shape, bouncing up to see what was causing the disturbance. Without another word, Karkaroff swished his cape and walked out of the Great Hall. Moody watched him leave, a look if intense dislike upon his mutilated face.

Massie giggled once the teachers left and called out quite loudly.

"Druh-ama!"

**Opinions? Review please :) Which pairing would you like the best? I need to know :) and did you like my french? I promise to update more frequently... au revoir for now!**


	19. Chapter 18 Expulso

**(A/N: Yes I realize that I've been absolutely terrible with the frequency of my updates. It probably won't get any better D: But I promise to try! Thanks to all of my reviewers :) ) **

Chapter 18

November sunlight shone in through Massie's dorm window as she used the extra time on her Saturday morning to sleep in. Saturday was her only free day, as Sunday usually was booked as well. Massie's eyes blinked open and she found her room nearly empty except for Claire who was sitting by the window, reading.

"Gawd, Kuh-laire, you're using Saturday to read?" Massie sighed as she lifted the covers off of her. She tiptoed into the bathroom and got ready for the day.

"Happy Halloween to you too, Mass." Claire continued to read her book that she had borrowed from the library, her eyes scanning a page of discussing the Triwizard Tournament. The rest of the school had become obsessed, and Claire couldn't avoid the hype.

Massie finally exited the steamy bathroom and began listing to Claire the events of the day while began to change.

"Well, we have to do homework, ugh. We MUST flirt with some foreign boys and I have to do what I promised Hermione so long ago."

"What was that?"

"I have to teach her how to straiten her hair. She said she just wanted to know for like formal events and stuff." Massie shrugged. She walked over to the long mirror she brought and began the careful application of her make-up, including her newest Glossip Girl, Chocolate Covered Strawberry.

"Why didn't she want me to know?" Claire asked as she stood up and put the book away.

"She was probably embarrassed. Hey, aren't people like putting in their names for the Triwizard tornie today?"

"Yeah," Claire responded as she brushed her hair and bangs. The two of them got ready in silence before they walked out of the Gryffindor common room to the entrance hall, wanting to catch a glimpse of the students who were going to put their names in.

"So, have you seen any new boys to fill the place of... him..." Massie said, not wanting to mention Cam's name in fear of ruining Claire's mood.

"No. And I won't. Not now," Claire replied, sadly, picking at her cuticles once again.

"Whatevs," Massie responded, not in the mood to pick a fight. They walked down to the Great Hall in respective silence. They reached the hall and saw that breakfast was nearly finished. Massie spotted Harry, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, and Ron under the beautiful Halloween decorations. Fake, magically enhanced bats fluttered near the ceiling and the candles that floated seemed more luminous and enchanting. Massie and Claire waked over to the table in which Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting. As they reached the table, Hermione stood up almost immediately and darted away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Massie asked.

"Going to get the S.P.E.W. badges to ask Hagrid to join!" Hermione said with great excitement.

Massie stared at her with a completely blank expression on her face. There was no comprehension whatsoever, "Oh. Okay."

Hermione darted off as Massie and Claire walked towards the boys.

"Hey guys," Massie said, sitting down in front of Harry.

"Hey," Harry said, until he took his eyes off of Massie and looked behind her. "Hey Ron, it's your friend."

Beauxbatons students formally filed into the Great Hall. Massie scoffed to show that she didn't care about them, although she was actually quite jealous. Madame Maxime walked in behind her students. One by one the students from Beauxbatons dropped in their names into the Goblet, the flames turning red as each carefully scrawled note fluttered into the massive gold and gleaming goblet. Massie couldn't help but scoff again.

"What d'you reckon'll happen to the ones that aren't chosen?" Ron muttered, watching the Veela girl drop her name into the Goblet of Fire.

"Dunno," said Harry. "Hang around I suppose... Madame Maxime's staying to judge, isn't she?"

Nearly all the Beauxbatons students had submitted their name when one walked over to the table, looking tired and defeated. She sat down, a few feet over from Massie, glaring at the goblet. Claire scooted over.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked, legitimately concerned. The girl looked up in surprise at Claire.

"Non, non," the girl quickly said in French before she stood up and left. Claire looked to Massie for advice, but Massie simply shrugged.

"Massie!" said a voice from behind them.

"Kris!" Massie replied when she saw her increasingly distant friend.

"We have a class to get to," Kristen informed Massie.

"Ugh, now? We don't have any on Saturdays," Massie groaned.

"I know, it's like an emergency-must-have-now class. Apparently it's important," Kristen said, dragging Massie up into a standing position. Claire stood up as well.

"What class?" Claire asked brightly.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Kristen began to walk away.

"It's Halloween!" Massie continued to whine. They walked out of the Great Hall and towards the classroom.

Kristen opened the door and they walked in once they reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Hello?" Mad Eyed Moody called, slinking out of his closet.

"Hello Professor," Claire said happily, much to Massie's annoyance.

"Oh, hello... you're here now. Today, I'm teaching you three a very advanced spell," Mad Eyed Moody said as he walked to his chalkboard and gruffly wrote the name of the spell on the board. Slowly, the word _Expulso _appeared.

Kristen and Claire yanked out their notebooks in a fury and copied down the name of the spell.

"This spell could be considered a dark spell, but sometimes you need those things," Mad Eyed Moody taught, with a hoarse laugh. "This is close to the Bombardo spell, yet this one is more advanced and powerful. However, this spell uses pressure an' not heat to have things, erm, explode. Once again... extremely powerful. I once knew of a wizard... poor friend... died in a terrible way... buzzards... but anyways... he fought off a DRAGON with this spell... a dragon."

Massie listened, retaining the interesting information only. Claire and Kristen wrote furiously with their quills into their notebooks. Massie sighed and wrote as well, as she was slightly afraid of their teacher's wrath. Her notebook read: _Expulso: explosion spell; can fight off dragons_.

"Good... good now... let's practice, shall we?" declared Mad Eyed Moody. "Wands at the ready." Moody swished his wand and suddenly Massie, Claire and Kristen each had hard red bricks poised in front of them as well as one in front of him.

"Practice, like this," Moody said. "_Expulso_," he conjured, and suddenly his brick exploded. Claire gasped. "Now you."

Massie pulled her wand out and pointed it at the brick. "_Expulso_," she enunciated. The brick twitched.

"Good try," Mad Eye said. "Claire, you go."

Claire gulped and focused her eyes upon the brick. The brick stood there defiantly and racked her nerves. She slowly brought up her want and barely muttered, "_Expulso_."

Nothing happened.

"Come on girls, you need to FEEL it! Kristen... try... use emotion." Mad Eye focused his normal eye on her and his magical eye on the brick.

Kristen pointed her wand and mustered up courage to truly "feel it". She coughed slightly and glared at the brick before declaring, "_Expulso!_" The brick split in half.

"Good! Good! You're getting it! Massie, go again. This time, stand up and face your brick."

Massie stood up and focused her amber eyes on the brick. A large breath of air filled her lungs and her hand gripped her wand steadily. Massie's wand was pointed at the brick, preparing to charge. Massie commanded, nearly shouting, "_Expulso!_"

The brick exploded, sending pieces in all directions and making a nearly deafening sound.

"Yes! Wonderful!" Mad Eye cheered. "Now, Claire try it again."

Claire tried to follow suit to Massie, standing up and glaring at the brick in the same manner, but even throughout all of the rest of the class, she was only able to make the brick tremble and crack. Much to Claire disappointment, Kristen was also able to explode the brick, yet not as fiercely as Massie had been able to.

"Yes, we will try that again some other time. Now... I'm going to tell you about how my friend defeated that dragon... with this spell. Take notes." Mad Eyed Moody sat down at his desk, watching the three who were begrudgingly pulling out their notebooks again.

"Now, as most dragons can spew flames... they aren't afraid of a fire explosion. However, since _Expulso _explodes usin' pressure, it works. Now... my friend... Mister Sean... he had a problem with dragons an' the Ministry... he couldn't keep his hands off of 'em. Problem was... he wasn' too good at keepin' 'em in check. One day he had this real bugger... a nasty Chinese Firebolt. Anyways, he was stuck in a cave with ter dragon. It came ragin' at him! An' he used "_Explulso_" to blast a whole in the wall. Mighty fast thinkin' o' his. The wimpy dragon just scampered off! They don' like anythin' that's bigger than 'em," Mad Eye Moody reminisced.

The three walked out of the classroom half an hour later.

Claire sighed very audibly. "Why can't I do it?"

"Chill, Claire. It's a hard spell, you heard him!" Massie said trying to calm Claire down.

"But both of you did it."

"Claire, it was probably just luck. Just keep practicing, it will come to you," Kristen said.

"Moving on... how's Seamus?" Massie asked Kristen.

"I haven't talked to him at all," Kristen said unhappily and looked downtrodden.

"Why not?" Massie inquired.

"Well, when could we? I mean... I'm Ravenclaw and I, like, never see him!"

"Let's fix that... I think he's right over there. Come on," Massie said giddily and pulled Kristen over to Seamus. Claire followed along as well.

"Hey girls!" Seamus said, pulling his attention away from Dean and their trading of chocolate frog cards.

"Hey Seamus." Massie smiled greatly. Kristen gave a half attempt at a small wave.

"Hey, Kris, can I talk to you?" Seamus asked and pulled Kristen aside.

"Yeah?" Kristen blushed profusely.

"Well, you know how you've never really gone flying on a broom? Ya want to?" Seamus smiled broadly.

"Alright," Kristen agreed, smiling just as largely.

From behind them, Massie and Claire were muffling giggles.

"And that's how you work magic, love magic that is," Massie said.

Claire stopped giggling as a memory of Cam shot through her heart like a jagged dagger.

"Stop thinking about Cam!" Massie groaned, knowing fully about what was flashing through Claire's mind.

"How about we go practice our spell?" Claire asked.

"Fine," Massie sighed, walking Claire over to another part of the grassy knoll which happened to have a rather large collection of rocks. Massie pulled out her wand.

"_Accio Rock!_" Massie commanded. The rock twitched a bit, but didn't come near her.

"Gawd Mass, don't be lazy." Claire stood up and pulled the rocks towards them.

Claire focused on one of the rocks and pulled out her wand. She pointed it directly at the rock. Her navy blue eyes squinted in the direction of the rock. Claire attempted to pull energy and emotion from some part of her. _"Just pretend it's Cam_," Claire thought to herself. _"No, not Cam. Olivia._"

"_Expulso!_" Claire shouted. The rock exploded properly. "I did it! Yes! I did it! Yes!" Claire chanted and jumped in the air, nearly falling over her robes.

"Claire, stop. You look like an idiot," Massie said through clenched teeth and looked around to see if anyone noticed.

"Whatevs! I can't believe I did it!" Claire said happily and gathered some of the pieces of the rock.

"What are you doing?" Massie asked curiously.

"Going to try out another spell. I think I'm on a roll," Claire responded confidently. She placed the rocks together in a small pile and cleared her throat.

"_Reparo_," Claire commanded. The rocks didn't move.

"Let me try," Massie said and focused her wand on the rocks as well. "_Reparo_," commanded Massie. Once again, the rocks didn't move.

"Why are you silly girls trying to repair some stupid rocks?" asked a voice from behind Massie and Claire. Massie whipped around. Draco stood there looking smug and, to Massie's disgust, flirtatious.

"We're just practicing, Draco," Massie said with a glare that could rival the ferocity of a lion.

"I see. Might you need some help?" Draco asked and pulled out his wand. "_Reparo_," he chanted; the pieces of rock stuck themselves back together.

"Draco, do you work for Mosquito Repellent as a representative?" Massie began.

Draco sighed, "No."

"Then why are you showing Off?" Massie quipped.

"I thought we could be close. But then again you are a Griffin-whore," Draco snapped.

Massie nearly slapped Draco across the face, but instead, she whipped out her wand and pointed it at Draco in record fast time.

"What did you just call me?" Massie asked angrily.

"Ha! Like I'm afraid of you. You barely know any magic," Draco said with full amusement.

"Malfoy, I'd recommend you stop, unless you want to become a rat this time!" Mad Eyed Moody scolded from behind Draco.

Draco gasped audibly and began to scamper off. Massie smiled at her professor before he walked away and turned to Claire.

"I hate him. Ugh," Massie groaned and sat down in the grass, regardless of grass stains. "_Expulso_!" She shot, causing several rocks to explode with a loud crash.

"Massie! You're going to hurt someone some day," Claire gasped.

"Whatevs." Massie glared at the darkening sky.

"Well, the feast is coming up... and we'll know the champions!" Claire said happily.

"Yeah! A nice simple normal choosing! It will make me forget all about this," Massie said happily. "Come on, let's go get lunch."

**(A/N: Next chapter I'm going to do the feast. Ik it kinda seems like it was cut off short but yeah... anywayss review if you'd like :))**


	20. Chapter 19 Champions

**(A/N: Helloooo out there. No I have not died :). You see, I was extremely busy(lie)... okay My computer fell out my window(lie) okay fine I had come down with a deadly illness and couldn't look at anything bright(lie) Okay fine I was lazy! So I picked my lazy butt of of my bed and wrote out this chapter for you. I may be a bit rusty as to well... not having writing for like a month so if this chapter is missing some well... goodness... sorry. I hope I don't disappoint? Now read away :) )**

Chapter 19

Finally, after a long hour of preparation in the dorm room they decided that they looked aweing enough for the feast. Massie's hair had been straightened to perfection and her smoky eyes were stunning. They exited their room and walked down to the Grand Hall.

"Where has Harry and them been all day?" Massie asked Claire as they rounded a corner.

"I think they went down to Hagrid's," Claire responded.

"Who?"

"Really, Mass? Y'know, our teacher?" Claire tried.

"Oh… the really big one?"

"Yes… Him. Apparently they're really close to him."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Claire finished as they stood outside the Grand Hall. They walked through the doors and the present excitement of the air hit them like a boulder. Claire even had to gasp a little. Fellow students chattered noisily and kept sneaking glances at the Goblet, hoping desperately for a member from their household to be chosen. Massie got excited as well, even though she didn't want to. Massie spotted Hermione and ushered Claire over along with her.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" Massie asked, sitting down.

"Oh, we were at Hagrid's," Hermione explained, smiling.

"Oh."

"Hey, Massie," Fred said from across the table. His eyes seemed devilish but inviting.

"Oh, hey," Massie responded as if she had no idea he sat right across from her.

Soon, the food appeared on their plates. They ate hurriedly, except for Massie, who preferred to remain looking classy. In good time though their plates were finally cleared and the choosing of the champions began.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top if the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the nest chamber,"-he indicated the door behind the staff table-"where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Dumbledore pulled out his long, mystical want and gave a giant sweeping wave with it and suddenly the candles along the Great Hall were extinguished and they were plunged head first into an engulfing semi-darkness. The Goblet of Fire shone out alone like its own sun, sparkling and shining. Everybody watched it, their lungs filled with an anticipation breath.

Massie heard Lee Jordan mumble something but couldn't quite make out what he said.

Then, as if on cue, the flames of the Goblet turned a startling red and sparks emitted from the top. A tongue of flame shot into the air and upchucked a single piece of parchment.

Dumbledore caught it, and with his beautiful blue eyes, he read the tiny paper.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read in a clear, loud voice, "will be Viktor Krum!"

Thunderous applause commenced and cheers erupted from the tables. "No surprise, there!" Ron cheered, simply adding to the excitement.

Viktor Krum rose from his table and walked awkwardly towards the back chamber. Cheering followed him until the red flames began to spurt from the Goblet once again. Another slip of paper shot up from the Goblet and fluttered down delicately. Dumbledore reached up and caught it with a weathered hand.

Excitement hushed over the crowd and Dumbledore began to speak again, "the champion for Beauxbatons is…. Fleur Delacour!"

Cheering rose through the crowd again, except only from Hogwarts and Durmstrang. The other girls from Beauxbatons were too jealous to display sportsmanship and several of them had dissolved into tears.

"It's her, Ron!" Harry cheered. Massie stopped cheering immediately. The beautiful girl pranced off into the back chamber room and Massie's jealousy only increased.

The champion for Hogwarts was to be called next ad the excitement only tripled. Massie bit her lip, and Claire's nails fell victim to her gobbling teeth. Across the room, Kristen held her breath and gripped Mary's hand intensely.

The red flames shot up once again. A small sheet of paper fluttered through the air and floated into Dumbledore's eagerly waiting hand. His eyes focused behind their half moon spectacles and with one loud booming voice he announced the champion.

"The Hogwarts Champion… is Cedric Diggory!"

Ron's scream of protest could barely be heard above the tumultuous applause and cheering coming from the Hufflepuff table. Once Massie saw the strapping boy stand up she nearly gasped. He was breathtakingly handsome.

"Ehmagawd… Kuh-Laire… I call him," Massie announced, her amber eyes scanning her prey.

"Damn," Claire said while staring at him as well. This time it was Harry who stopped clapping.

Dumbledore began his speech on what the champions were to do. Massie's interest had officially scampered away.

However, something interrupted Dumbledore. The Goblet began to redden and sparks began to fly again.

"What the F-"

But Massie's curse was cut off by Dumbledore's booming voice which announced:

"Harry Potter."

Massie began to clap unknowingly, although everybody else in the Grand Hall silenced and began to emit cries of confusion. Massie stopped clapping.

Harry sat there, frozen and lost but mostly confused.

"Harry, how'd you do it?" Claire asked first.

"I didn't…" Harry responded and looked at her with his great green eyes, which currently were swimming with confusion.

"I didn't put my name in," Harry said and looked at Hermione and Ron, "You know I didn't."

They didn't respond; they didn't have anything to say.

Massie was the most hopelessly confused. She whispered to Claire, "so what? The object made a mistake… my laptop locks up all the time… Why is everyone all pissy?"

"Mass, it's a magic object. It doesn't just make mistakes," Claire whispered back.

"Harry Potter! Harry, up here if you please," Dumbledore called to him.

"Go," Massie said and pushed Harry into a standing position.

Dumbledore ushered Harry through the door and the Hall remained answerless.

Everyone in the Hall began to talk at once, as if glad they had left and could now talk about them behind their back, a tact Massie used often in the presence of unwanted company.

"What's going on?" Massie asked Fred. He turned to her, an awed expression still present on his face.

"'Dunno," he responded.

"That git!" Ron spoke ferociously to Hermoine in hushed tones. Massie watched as Hermione tried to desperately calm him.

Suddenly Seamus arose to a standing position at his table. "No need ta worry! A Gryffindor has been chosen for the Tournament!"

That aspect began to dawn on the entire Gryffindor table.

"A celebration, tonight! In Honor of Harry Potter… The Gryffindor Champion!" Fred called out, raising his empty glass for a false toast.

The rest of the table joined him, including Massie and Claire, raising their glasses and laughing until their eyes filled with tears at Fred's impression of the other champions learning of Harry competing.

Eventually the teachers shuffled the students out of the Grand Hall and towards their Common Rooms.

Once the Gryffindors were in their room the partying truly began. Lee Jordan dug out a Gryffindor banner and hung it from the ceiling. Massie helped Fred create punch from juices they got from the nice little elves in the kitchen. When Massie wasn't looking, Fred spiked the punch.

People cheered and danced and partied to magically conjured music and lights. Massie ate some strawberries that they had also stolen. Fred sat on the couch and beckoned Massie over. She fell into the couch next to him and smiled at him. Fred pulled her closer, his breath slightly smelling of Butterbeer.

"I think you've had enough to drink," Massie said and pulled away the one he was currently nursing.

"I think we don't talk enough," Fred said to her, his eyebrows raised, eagerly awaiting her response.

"I think we do," Massie coyly flirted. Fred smiled and began to lean forward to kiss her but Massie ducked out of the situation and hurried off to find Claire.

Finally, she found Claire eating a plate of chips and talking with Katie Bell.

"There you are!" Massie said firmly.

"Hey, Mass, what is it?" Claire asked and stood up.

"Come with me…" Massie dragged Claire to a small portion of the Common Room that was currently rather empty.

"What?" Claire asked, her light blue eyes filled with concern.

"Fred almost kissed me!" Massie said with much dramatization.

"Ehmagawd!"

"I know!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you even like him?"

"Not as much as I like Harry… but both of them are cute and interesting. Fred hold more potential for fun but Harry… well he's the Boy Who Lived!"

"Yes… true… does Harry like you?"

"I really don't know. Maybe… sometimes he seems like he likes me a lot but not always…"

Claire thought for a moment, speculating on what Massie had told her. Claire's thoughts were soon interrupted, however, by the portrait door opening and much cheering and welcoming commenced.

"Harry must be here," Massie said to Claire as if it wasn't obvious. They stood up and watched people swarm to him and ask him questions ranging from "Did you put your name in?" to "Does Nancy-boy Cedric not get to compete now?" to "Are you expelled?"

Massie watched the tide of questioners ebb for a moment and walked up to Harry herself.

"Mass…" Harry gasped slightly. He had a right to; Massie had dressed up into casual part clothes that looked amazing on her. He was also glad to see her. He had been looking for either Massie, Hermione or Ron and finally found one of them. Massie reached up and hugged Harry, a longing hug that lasted.

Once they finally broke free, she asked him the question she had been dying to ask him.

"How did you do it?" Massie asked, her eyes staring into his soul, trying to determine whether his answer would be a lie or not.

"I didn't do it," Harry replied earnestly. He hoped she would believe him; he needed someone on his side that knew the truth.

Massie knew lies and liars, and what Harry said wasn't a lie. She smiled and said, "I believe you."

That was all Harry needed. His smile broadened and he hugged her again. They walked over to a chair, the only available one. They both sat in the chair, making it somewhat squished and caused them to be rather close to each other.

"What happened?" Massie asked.

"A lot of things. I have to compete, though."

"Why?"

"The rules bound me or something like that."

"That's ridiculous. You're not old enough."

"I know… Hey, have you seen Hermione or Ron?"

"Well, they both came in… I don't know where Hermione is but I know that Ron went straight up to his room and, honestly, he seemed really pissed off. I think he's jealous or something like that."

Harry sighed audibly and stood up. "I should go find him."

"Alright," Massie said and watched him walk off.

Although she was in a crowded room with many people who were loud and rambunctious, Massie couldn't help but feel lonely. She missed the attention of being the most gorgeous and fashionable in the entire room and the fact that half of the Pretty Committee was at some other school away from Massie certainly didn't help. Massie heaved a big sigh and adjusted her top and accessories.

The room danced around Massie and people cheered and surrounded Harry. Massie watched on from her small little chair and cherished this lonely moment. She wasn't going to fake a smile or dance to a boring and tiring beat.

Perhaps going to this school would help Massie beyond teaching her magic and giving her new cultural experiences. Massie was learning that she didn't need to be the center of attention 100% of the time and she didn't need to be happy and lively constantly. She could have moments where she didn't want to party or impress anybody.

Then, a moment came that relinquished Massie of her calm moment of serenity. Claire walked up to her, still laughing from a joke that was unknown to Massie and pulled her up into a standing position. Massie's fake smile returned, her amber eyes seemingly full of excitement and good cheer. Her skin glowed once again and she reentered the part scene.

Music thumped loudly for the rest of the night, People partying, and some of the older students were tipsy and nauseous. A few students pulled out their wands and began practicing minor spells that they knew. Massie and Claire knew a few spells and began to join in.

"Come awn! Is that the best you can do, Fred?" Massie teased. Fred has just finished lighting up his head by sticking his wand in his mouth and conjuring "_Lumos!_"

"Well, then let's see you have a go at it," Fred quipped back.

"Alright then." With Massie's acceptance of the challenge, many students, mostly the tipsy ones, cheered with her.

Massie summoned up courage and cockiness and retracted her wand from her purse. "Does anybody have something they won't ever need again?" Massie asked the crowd, causing a few people to become shift and nervous. George pulled out a Slytherin tie that Massie took without question because he probably stole it while terrorizing the other household.

Massie clutched the tie and threw it into the air, and then in one sweeping, fluid motion, Massie aimed her wand at it and shouted clearly and precisely, "_Expulso!_"

The tie exploded in the air and fluttering fabric fragments fluttered flawlessly through the Common Room like green and silver confetti. The whole room stared in disbelief at Massie. None of them had ever seen that spell completed before.

"That… that… was… Bloody Brilliant!" Fred gasped and the rest of the Common Room erupted into applause.

"Where did you learn a spell like that?" Seamus asked Massie over the commotion.

"Moody taught it to us," Massie explained as if it was nothing out of the usual.

"I'm pretty sure that it is a dark spell," Neville Longbottom said nervously and scratched his neck.

"Well, I've never been taught it," Fred agreed, which scared Massie but excited her. She was learning spells that nobody knew. She liked this.

The party continued on until about 3am when Massie finally got to bed. She entered her dorm room, Hermione and Claire were already in bed and Lavender Brown was just settling in.

"Hey, Lavender," Massie said as she took off her heels and began to undress.

"Hey, Massie," Lavender said and began to settle into her bed.

"What do you think is going to happen to Harry?" Massie asked her while she dressed into her white silk Ralph Lauren nighties.

"I dunno. I doubt it'll be all good though," Lavender answered truthfully. "Good night, Massie."

"Night," Massie said before lying down in bed. She didn't go to bed immediately though. She pulled out her State of the Union from underneath her bed.

In-Out

Harry Potter-Cedric Diggory

Partying-Studying

Expulso-Lumos

Champions-Students

**(review? :))**


	21. Chapter 20 Catch Up

**(A/N: I'm still here? Anyone there? helloooo... well yeah, I am terrible at uploading but recent reviews inspired me :) So here is a very terribly short chapter. Love always, Leah)**

Chapter 20

The aftereffects of last night's party hit Massie hard.

While the other students slept easily in their beds, taking advantage of the Sunday morning, Massie had a catch up class to get to. The moment her alarm started blaring, Massie gained a headache that throbbed her entire body. Her entire skull pounded and the lights of the morning stung her eyes like pepper spray.

"Ughhhh," Massie groaned. For one of the first times in her life, she smacked the snooze button.

15 minutes later, the same thing occurred.

And 15 more minutes later, the same thing occurred again.

Claire, finally, woke Massie up, an hour later.

"Mass get up!" Claire said and nearly shoved Massie out of her bed.

"Wha-?" Massie asked and opened her eyes. The sun's harsh rays fell upon Massie's unprepared pupils.

Claire was prepared, however, and shoved sunglasses on Massie's eyes.

"Come on! You have to get up!" Claire began to yank Massie out of her bed.

"Isn't there a spell for this?" Massie groaned.

"No," lectured Hermione from her bed. She obviously disproved of Massie's choices last night to drink the blatantly spiked punch.

Massie groaned and dragged herself to her bathroom.

However, Massie was so hung-over and tired, that the best she was able to do for herself was put her hair up and apply mascara and gloss.

In the other room, Claire was checking her schedule.

"Oh, look Hermione, they cancelled our catch up classes for today," Claire noticed with pleasure.

"Are you going to tell Massie?" Hermione asked from her chair.

"I'll leave her a note," Claire responded mischievously.

Carefully, Claire scrawled onto a sheet of paper, "_Oops! No classes today. You should get back to bed. Love, Claire_."

"Well, I'm going to go get some toast for when Harry finally decides to awaken," Hermione said. She left the Common Room.

Claire sat by the window and noticed something calming; a small brown owl was flying towards her. It was Orlando.

"Hey there, Sweetie," Claire said and Orlando nibbled her finger affectionately. Orlando handed her a familiar looking letter, scrawled in the same messy handwriting, which Claire recognized as Layne's.

_Dear Claire,_

_Holy crap, I could not stop laughing when I saw Cam read that letter you/Massie wrote him. He looked so upset! It was hilarious. Anyways, he's ignoring Olivia now. Don't think this means he's a good person! Remember, he still kissed her back! Anyways, I miss you girl! I have no one to do my nails anymore! You can visit for Winter Break, right? So… How are the Brits? Find anyone yet? Also… even though Cam is ignoring Olivia, she is upping her antics. She's come to every single one of his games and he calls her his "good luck charm" when no one is looking, but remember I'm the master spy! I saw it! Don't waste your time thinking about him. _

_I think you should find a nice sexy Brit and take a bunch of pictures with him!_

_-Layne 3_

Claire stared sadly at the letter. She missed Layne too and finding out about all of the things that Cam was doing hurt her badly.

Meanwhile, Massie finally walked downstairs. She glared at Claire behind her sunglasses.

"So we don't even have classes today?" Massie groaned and fell into a couch. She stretched out on the couch and sighed.

Claire didn't respond, choosing to instead gaze sadly at the letter.

"You ok?" Massie asked Claire from her horizontal position.

"Yeah. I got a letter from Layne. "

"Ugh. What did stupid Cam do this time?"

"Nothing… But Olivia seems to be trying to mark her territory on him."

Massie burst out laughing.

"What?" Claire asked innocently.

"Sorry. I jut got the mental image of Olivia peeing on Cam like a dog."

Claire remained downtrodden.

"That's it! You're kissing a guy today and we're documenting it and sending it to Layne. He has to see what he's missing out on."

"No, really. It's okay."

"No it isn't! I know! Kiss GEORGE!"

"No! If I go for a boy I want it to be because I like him, not because I want to make Cam jealous."

"Whatevs. I need fresh air, see ya."

Massie left the room and walked back upstairs to dress. It was the weekend, so she could wear whatever she wanted. She dressed casually, still.

A while later, Massie was outside staring at the huge Quidditch pitch. It reminded her of Brownie, and made her want to fly.

"MASSIE!" called a voice from a distance behind her. Massie turned around slowly and saw Kristen jogging up to her.

"Hey!" Massie said enthusiastically. She was glad to see her friend.

"We haven't talked in forever," Kristen said, the corners of her lips beginning to droop downwards.

"I know. I miss you," Massie replied honestly.

"So how are the Gryffindors reacting to the whole Harry thing?" Kristen asked.

"They're really happy for him. Like, we partied HARD last night, note the sunglasses. How's Ravenclaw dealing?"

"They're pissed in general. I mean, they are really upset that Harry found a way to weasel himself into the competition.

"He didn't 'weasel' his way in. He didn't even enter himself."

"Sure," Kristen responded, but Massie could tell that Kristen didn't believe her answer.

"Kristen, why are you being so Bill Cosby?" Massie quipped, with a friendly smirk.

"I'm not..." Kristen responded, her eyes squinted in confusion.

"Then why are you being so Jell-o?" Massie giggled.

"Bill Cosby sold pudding."

"Oh... are you sure? Must be the hangover." Massie shrugged.

Laughs escaped from their well manicured mouths.

"Ehmagawd! You would not BELIEVE this girl in my house! She's a year younger than us and she's completely insane. Her name is Luna, but everyone calls her Looney behind her back!" Kristen mischievously explained.

"Woah... slow down on the 411. You sound like Leesh." Both of the girls had small frowns shadow across their features when reminded of their best friend who wasn't currently with them. She was clearly missed.

"Well, anyways, here she comes."

Massie looked over her shoulder in the direction Kristen's eyes were staring. A girl, a bit shorter than them, with extremely long, white blonde hair flowing down her back, was walking along the cobblestone, her mind drifting away into itself.

Massie's eyes gleamed with evil. She pulled out her slender wand from her purse and aimed it directly at Luna.

"_Tarantellegra_" Massie conjured. The dancing leg jinx fired at Luna, but missed, almost hit a first year, continued past him and penetrated the ground, causing the spell to dissolve into nothing.

Massie sighed. "Always next time."

"Not necessarily," said a voice from behind them. Massie whipped around to find Draco staring down at her for the umpteenth time.

"Honestly Draco! You've done this way too many times. It's getting rather old," Massie sighed. "What do you want?"

"Just wondering who you were trying to jinx. Now I see. Going after Looney Lovegood? Rather pointless if you ask me. She'd probably blame it on Wargly's or some other stupid thing she makes up," Draco hissed, a scowl forming on his lips.

"Damn Draco. What exactly is your childhood trauma?" Massie growled.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Draco said with a small smirk, his eyes staring directly into Massie's.

"You can leave now," Massie said with a sarcastic smile. However, a small part of her, although very small, didn't want him to go.

"Bye." Draco sauntered off.

"Wow Massie," Kristen said.

"I know, he's so annoying."

"No, you two are totally meant for each other," Kristen said dreamily.

"First off, I have Harry... and Fred... I can't handle another."

Kristen fake coughed, "Slut."

"Shut up!" Massie giggled. "And secondly, Draco is an annoying pig."

"We could talk about this?" Kristen offered.

"Nah, I'm good. Hey! I know what we can do..." Massie said with excitement.

"What?"

"Have you ever flown before?"

**(Excited for next chapter? Review?(: )**


	22. Chapter 21 Race Me, Baby

**(A/N: sorry, again. I take so many hiatuses. Is that right? Idk... awks. Anyways... here is a rather small chapter but TRUST ME you won't want to miss this one :) Let's just say a few things get resolved/ bettered/chosen ;) Just read away lovelies)**

Chapter 21

"Flown? I'm sorry Mass, are you absolutely idiotic?" Kristen gasped, a look of fear and disgust apparent on her delicate features.

"Oh come awn, it's great. I'm sure we're allowed to. We just, er, need to," Massie paused for a moment. Then, she perched her dainty fingers in front of her face and made the widely known symbol of air-quotes to embellish her next word, "borrow some brooms."

"You're serious?" Kristen asked, a touch of intrigue swirling in her words.

"Well, why not?" Massie responded earnestly.

"Have you even done this before?" Kristen asked, looking up above Massie's head into the cold November sky. It wasn't entirely welcoming and almost intimidating to think of cutting through it like daggers and daring to pierce the still serenity. It was simply unnatural.

"FYI, I have. I went with my friend Amy," Massie said curtly.

"Well, isn't she on the Quidditch team?"

"Er… yes…"

"So I'm _sure_ it wasn't difficult to," she copied Massie's air-quotes with mock, "borrow the brooms."

"Well, yes. But I'm positive we can find a way to still fly. Fred, George, Harry, Amy, they're all on Quidditch teams."

"You do realize who else is? Draco." Kristen smirked.

Massie cut her a glare cooler than her peppermint lip-gloss.

"What? He's cute," Kristen smiled.

"What happened to Seamus?" Massie asked defensively.

"Nothing! I still like him. I mean for you, silly."

Massie caught her breath in her mouth and marinated on the thought. It did not seem to lead anywhere so she let it float away from her mind.

"No thanks. We're from different houses than him. He could tattle like a fifth grader and make us both lose house points," Massie declared, thinking ahead several steps.

Kristen slowly began to nod in agreement. "So who are we going to ask?"

"Well…" Massie began to think slowly when the perfect opportunity crossed in front of her eyes.

Fred and George were running along the pitch throwing magically enhanced paper airplanes at each other with alarming speed.

"We'll just ask them," Massie decided. They were trouble stirrers and would probably enjoy the idea. Massie strode over to the pair with confidence simply emanating in her steps. Kristen followed closely behind.

"Hey Mass," Fred stopped suddenly and looked at her with twinkling eyes. He didn't notice George shoot a paper airplane at the back of his head.

"Ow, you twat!" Fred said angrily and turned around and playfully smacked at his brother.

Massie waited with impatience. Fred turned back around.

"Kristen and I want to fly," Massie smiled.

"Correction: Massie does," snapped Kristen, her arms crossed against her chest.

"You sure you're up for it?" Fred asked.

" 'Course," Massie smiled.

"All right," George said happily. "Follow us."

Fred and George walked with severe intentions towards the shack that held their brooms. Massie and Kristen followed along, Massie with glee and Kristen with worry. Once at the shack, held shut by a strong lock, Fred pointed his wand and said confidently, "_Alohomora." _The lock unhinged leaving the shack unprotected. George pulled open the door and they walked into the musty room.

By habit, Fred and George snapped up their cheaper brooms without any worry as to what Massie or Kristen would think. Massie noticed this with, at first disgust, which dripped away into a strong admiration. _How could he just not care? I would be embarrassed. How? _Massie pondered as she mindlessly grabbed a random broom. It wasn't super good or bad. Kristen did the same as well.

They exited with a deep air of anticipation. They walked a bit, further into the pitch before mounting their respective brooms. Then, with a startling jerk they were up in the air. Fred and George rode their brooms mindlessly, laughing at the fear present on Kristen's face. Massie's heart ran at a rhythm similar to a drumroll at the fact that she was currently around 5 feet in the air, held only by a thin piece of wood. In a sudden explosion, her broom skyrocketed higher into the air.

"Ehmagawd!" she gasped as she struggled to regain composure. Soon, her broom relaxed, back into its stationary state above the world. She let out a slow sigh and adjusted her broom so it would begin a steady decline back to the level of Fred, George and Kristen.

"Fancy a raise?" Fred asked from his lazy position in the sky. Fred rose up through the air, nearly as high as the goal posts. Massie watched him, his confidence leaving an imaginary streak that she lusted after. Sure, Massie was confident, but not nearly to Fred's extent. She sighed, replaced her fake smile once again and rose up into the air as well.

Kristen, having been stationary in the sky, followed Massie, not knowing what else to do. She drifted up lazily, her eyes focused primarily on Fred's precise movements, wanting to seem like an expert.

George skidded over to Fred and leaned in to whisper an evil mischievous plan.

"You want to try and race them?" George asked with an evil smile.

"And hurt them? No way," Fred responded, his worry for Massie becoming obvious.

"MASSIE! Let's race!" George yelled happily. Fred groaned inaudibly and nearly face-palmed.

"Sure," Massie said with an amount of confidence that was difficult to master. Fred and George swooped next to her and pointed out a goal post.

"That's the finish line," Fred declared.

"'Kay," Massie understood. "Aren't you coming, Kristen?" Massie asked when she realized her fellow PC member stood lazily watching them a few feet below.

"No thanks," Kristen said as though it was simply beyond what she wanted to do, when, in reality, she was utterly terrified at the thought alone.

"You're silly," Massie said is rebuttal.

"Ready?" Fred asked, giving Massie an excited look.

"Defo," Massie replied.

"3…" George said with enunciation. "2…" The air around them stopped moving. "1!" They were off.

Massie immediately became aerodynamic, pushing herself against the broom as hard as she could. The wind blew against her and when a light load flew off her head, she realized her Prada sunglasses were cascading to the ground. 'Oh well, they're only sunglasses' Massie thought as she continued to fly ahead. Luckily for her and the Prada workers, Kristen noticed them falling and tried desperately and succeeded in catching them.

The race continued, Fred darting through the air with an extreme level of expertise with George following so closely behind you would think you were merely seeing double.

Massie used all of her strength and previous knowledge of horseback riding to keep up. She clenched in her stomach muscles and tried to see the goal post as something she needed so desperately that she had to reach it first. Even wind could not keep up with their speed and agility.

They went through the air as quickly and easily as an ice-skater cuts across the ice, sending flurries into the air in her trail. Massie was losing her speed and Fred and George were gaining distance from her. Fred slowly inched his way in front of George, leaving both Massie and George struggling in the distance.

Massie looked ahead. It was only 10 feet away. Now 5 feet. Now Fred had reached it. Then George. And finally herself.

She came in last but it didn't bother her. The fun was more important than the pride of winning. They floated back to Kristen replaying the highlights of the race. They replayed their favorite parts and the things that excited them the most with giddy voices and tireless emotion.

It was all so easy for Massie. She could talk to them and know they did not care how nice her hair looked or how perfect her make-up was. It was as though she could finally be a real person and not this doll that everyone had to admire and polish and adore. She was just Massie and they were just Fred and George.

Hogwarts was changing her into this new person who still held her Alpha and was not going to be put down ever, but was real and imperfect with flaws that were still beautiful.

They reached Kristen, their cheeks sore from laughter and smiles.

"Massie! I totally forgot I have to turn in some extra credit stuff for Snape!" Kristen announced angrily. "I have to go right now!"

"But the fun has just begun," Massie pouted.

Kristen thrust Massie's sunglasses back into her unprepared hands and began to drift off to the ground.

"George! Can you help me put away my broom?" Kristen asked from the ground. George sighed and drifted down, followed by Fred and Massie.

"Here. I'll take yours too, Mass," Kristen said and took Massie's broom without her acceptance.

"Why don't you take mine Georgie-boy?" Fred joked and handed George his broom as a rich man would hand a servant their dirty laundry.

George groaned but took the broom anyways and walked off with Kristen.

"Why did he let you do that?" Massie asked with honest curiosity.

"He owed me," Fred replied simply. Massie didn't realize, at first, that he wasn't talking about George paying him back simply by taking his broom.

"Oh," Massie said. "That's… reassuring, I guess."

"What do you mean reassuring?" Fred asked, crumpling his eyebrows.

"I mean it's reassuring that you guys have, like, a real relationship. Neither of you are in control or anything," Massie explained, sorting it out for herself as she went.

"Well, then it is reassuring," Fred said with a smile. Massie realized he wasn't pulling out many jokes.

"You seem rather serious today."

"I'm not serious. I'm never serious. Except for some things," Fred shot back.

"You're contradicting yourself and it's hard to follow," Massie said with a smirk. She looked Fred directly in his piercing eyes.

"Well… I… Am… Sor-ry… Does… Me… Talk-ing…. Slow-ly… Help?" Fred said with an agonizing pace.

"Not at all," Massie smiled with a flirtatious glint in her amber eyes.

Fred was able to pick up on it easily.

"Come on…" Fred said, not referring to the current topic at hand.

"Where?" Massie asked.

Fred reached his hand up and although originally planning to brush away hair from her eyes, he moved his hand and tousled up the top of her head.

"Hey!" Massie gasped and playfully batted away his hand. He smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss her. Massie complied, surprising herself more than Fred.

Their lips met, spreading warmth to where the cold November air had chilled. The kiss lasted only a few seconds when Claire screamed out from some distance away, "MASSIE!"

Massie pulled away and sighed. "Gotta go."

Fred frowned and looked up to Claire, who was far off in the distance. Before Massie could turn around, Fred pecked her lightly on the forehead. Massie smiled earnestly and finally walked off. Fred watched her go, head over heels _dans l'amour_.


	23. Chapter 23 Aftermath

Chapter 23

"I saw that Massie. I saw all of that," Claire said as Massie ran back to her.

"Congrats, would you like a medal?" Massie snapped.

"Massie. You and Fred just kissed on the lips!" Claire gasped.

"I know, I was there," Massie replied. She turned her head back and saw Fred still staring at them. Massie blushed and smiled before turning back. She grabbed Claire's hand and dragged her off forcefully back to the castle.

"Well? How was it?!" Claire asked, nearly shouting.

"Um, hullo? Can you wait until we have some privacy?" Massie asked angrily.

"Why are you so angry? Fred just kissed you!" Claire said in a more hushed tone.

"Because! You're being so nosy and it means I've made a decision I really don't think I was ready to make," Massie explained in a clear yet quiet whisper.

"So, even though you've just kissed Fred, you don't think you've made a decision?"

"Well, clearly I have. I don't know if it's right though."

"Massie! Fred is a good choice. Harry will just have to deal with it, I guess."

Claire's words hit Massie like a punch to the stomach.

"Whatever, let's just not talk about it," Massie said. She was happy but worried. She had made a definite decision. She couldn't just go back.

"Mass, don't act worried. Are you actually feeling bad for rejecting a boy?" Claire asked.

"What? Of course not," Massie said in instinct before even realizing what she had said. Massie forced herself to remember who she was. Of course she wasn't upset. Now she had Fred. A sweet and funny boyfriend.

As Claire and Massie walked up the stairs Hermione suddenly ambushed them.

"Massie. Claire," Hermione stated.

"Hermione," Massie stated.

"I'm glad I've found you two. We need to have a very serious discussion."

"You're acting like someone has died," Massie said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well, as you two know, Harry has been chosen for the Triwizard Tournament. And I'm sure you've both guessed that Harry did not enter himself. The problem is, nobody is ever going to believe him. Ronald won't even look at him! They're being utterly childish. However, I am well aware of your powers of… er… persuasion, Massie. And Claire, I'm quite aware of your quick thinking and honor. I need both of you to help me here. We must convince the school of the truth!" Hermione insisted then quickly took a large breath.

"Hermione. You're acting as if I could honestly convince the entire school of something that I barely understand. All I get is that goblet screwed up. I don't want everyone to hate Harry, sure, but what am I supposed to say if anyone starts asking me on some specifics? I'm good, but I'm still new to magic. I'm sorry," Massie explained and walked by Hermione without a glance back.

Hermione turned her pleading eyes to Claire.

Claire gulped. "I'll do what I can?" she said and quickly shuffled by after Massie. Hermione sighed and buried her worried face in her hands.

Massie walked fast enough until she was sure she had lost Claire behind her. With a sigh, she walked towards the great hall and was met with very few people. The ones that were there will generally clumped in groups and whispering ferociously. Massie sighed and walked to where there was buffet of food. She sighed and pushed some toast and ham on to her plate. She walked to the table where she could sit in peace and quiet and could lament over the many actions of the only very short day. She placed the ham on the toast and cut it into smaller pieces for easier eating. Propping her head up on her hand, she worried.

She really did enjoy the kiss with Fred but couldn't help face how bad she felt about Harry. Not only would Harry have to deal with the entire school hating him because the goblet screwed up, but he would eventually hear how Massie had chosen Fred. It wasn't a game anymore. Massie sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Massie jumped and looked up to see a very annoying blond head looking down on her.

"Ugh. Just what I needed," Massie groaned and began to stand up.

"You don't have to leave. What's wrong?" Draco repeated.

"It's none of your business."

"Honestly! I come here and try to be nice to you and you just go straight to being a total bitch!"

"Did you seriously just call me a bitch," Massie said rather than asking. She glared her amber eyes into Draco's cold grey ones.

Draco glared at her. However, he reached into his pocket instead. Massie tensed up in fear for him about to reach for his wand. However he pulled out a circular disk instead. "Here: it's just a sample, but I find that they're already quite sorted," Draco said as tossed a badge into Massie's hands. Massie looked down and saw that it read 'Potter Stinks'.

Massie looked down before tossing it onto the ground and stomping on it. She looked up innocently at Draco before giving him a cold, sarcastic smile. Draco looked hurt for a brief moment but then continued to glare back down at her.

Massie shoved past Draco and walked back up to her room to where she could finally lie back down on her bed in peace. She luckily was able to reach her room and when she did she fell asleep within moments of her head hitting the pillow.

The next day was horrible for Harry. He soon learned of Massie and Fred's kiss upon the accidental eavesdropping in a conversation between Hermione and Ron. He then learned of how much the Hufflepuffs hated him.

However, Massie's incredibly long sleep led her to waking up entirely refreshed. She applied her make up perfectly and her hair decided to stay exactly in place. The day went relatively smoothly until she had to see Harry. His eyes were cold and had dark circles etched deeply underneath them.

"Harry, we should talk," Massie said, taking up the courage.

"I already know you and Fred kissed," he said. "It's fine, Massie. I don't mind."

"Really?" Massie said with joy. "Good. Listen. I know that the Hufflepuffs are being especially obnoxious right now, but you shouldn't worry about them. They're just sad that nobody cares about them. It's not your fault, Harry. I know you didn't put your name in. Ron will eventually realize it too."

Harry smiled at Massie's reassuring words. "Thanks Mass," he said.

She smiled back and went back to the table in the common room to work on homework.

Massie worked for only five minutes until she was suddenly not alone at the table. She looked up to the smiling ginger head of Fred Weasley.

"Hello," she said with a flirtatious smile.

"Hello, beautiful," Fred said and reached his hand out to hers. Massie took it softly. At her touch Fred flushed a brighter red.

"What are you working on there?" Fred asked as he looked down at Massie's paper.

"Oh, just some charms homework," Massie said with a sigh. "I have to finish this before my make up class this evening."

"Well, look at this goody two-shoes," Fred teased. Massie smiled back.

"No for real though. I'm not trying to flunk out," Massie said.

"Alright, alright. I get the picture. I'll leave you be," Fred said with a wink as he walked off.

Massie smiled to herself and the butterflies in her stomach finally decided to rest. And while she did her homework, she permanently had a happy thought nestled in her mind.


End file.
